Yu Yu Hakusho Abridged
by HieiYYH
Summary: Yusuke made a wish to relive his life over again starting from getting hit by a car, but he didn't know it would actually happen! Now we get to go back and watch the whole series with character commentary and learn a few new things along the way!
1. Episode 1 Here We Go Again

_This is my version of Yu Yu Hakusho abridged! Quite a few parts are shortened and some parts were so good that I kept them the same as the anime and skip over them. I know that's technically coping out but I just love this series so much!_

 _I'm going back and revising some of this as it was my first story and the pacing is way too fast in some parts and don't have enough description in others. I'm also better at editing on this site now so this should be easier to read. If you were here before the edits, I'm sorry!_

* * *

The area suddenly went white. Everyone involved (Yusuke, Botan, Keiko, Shizuru, Kuwabara, Kurama, Yukina, and Hiei) stood around and looked at each other in awe as the brightness blinded them.

Yusuke blinked and asked, "What the hell just happened?"

Botan pulled a book out of her pocket and flipped through it frantically. She stopped on a specific page and said, "If I'm reading this correctly, we went back in time."

Yusuke replied, "You've got to be kidding me."

"To when?" Kuwabara asked.

A scene started to play out below them as they seemlingly were floating through the air. It was a busy city street, with cars and people going by, when a ball bounced to the middle of the road. The scene froze in place.

Botan explained, looking through her book some more, "I see now, we went back to when Yusuke was hit by a car, or where this all began!"

Yusuke demanded, "What?"

"When was that?" Kurama asked.

Yusuke shouted, "When this whole stupid thing began, dammit. How do we get back to our time?"

Botan continued to look through her little book before she replied, "We can't, we have to live through it all again."

"How did this happen?" Hiei demanded.

She explained, "Yusuke wished he could start over so that's exactly what we're doing."

She closed her book suddenly and put it back in her pocket.

Shizuru replied nonchalantly, "No we're not, we're stuck in the sky."

Botan explained, "Once Yusuke agrees to go through this whole ordeal again we'll go back to where it all began, only this time we'll have our memories. It's all so complicated." She looked at everyone who was clearly upset.

"We'll have to go through everything all over again?" Kuwabara asked.

Yusuke shouted, "What the hell! Well at least this time I'm an S class demon. That should make all of those fights easier."

"Wrong Yusuke," Botan continued, "Everyone goes back to the same strength and skill level. All of us here, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, me, Shizuru, Yukina, and Keiko will be the only ones who will be going through it a second time. Anyone else we meet will think it's the first time."

Hiei said, "You said the same strength."

She replied, "Correct, which means you'll be a D-class once Yusuke agrees to go through it again." Hiei growled and glared at her.

Kuwabara pleaded, "I'll have to remaster my spirit sword again!"

"This could be trouble," Kurama said nervously, "What will happen if Yusuke doesn't agree to relive his life over?"

Botan replied, "You don't want that, we'll be stuck here for eternity if he doesn't agree to do it all again."

"This is going to suck," Yusuke exclaimed, looking at the scene below.

Kuwabara turned to Yukina and grabbed her by the hands and said, "Hang in there Yukina."

She replied nervously, "Being imprisoned will be easier this time knowing you're coming to rescue me, Kazuma." Hiei looked at her sadly from the distance.

Keiko asked, "Let me get this straight we have to go through everything again knowing the outcome?"

"Yes," Botan answered, "that's the kicker. We'll remember everything that happened before so it should much be easier this time around."

Yusuke said, "It should be easier, knowing who's going to win."

"Actually if you don't fight everyone exactly the same way the outcome could change the whole future," she said, "Just remember that."

Yusuke looked at everyone, gave them a thumbs up and said, "Alright, see everyone on the flip side. Let's relive our lives!"

The scene turned into the car accident scene. Yusuke was on the sidewalk and ran after the boy who was trying to get the ball. Once he died he looked down from above. He shouted, "Well I'm dead and now I know it. Get out here, Botan!"

Botan appeared on her ore in the pink kimono and said, "You have to remincse on your day at school so we meet Keiko and Kuwabara before I show up, remember?"

Yusuke replied hastily, "We already know them, just say bingo already!"

"Well one of us is crabby," Botan retorted, "bingo!"

Yusuke demanded, "Now, take me to Spirit World. Wait a minute, does Koenma know we're doing this again?"

"He wasn't in the group so no, he doesn't," she explained, "which means you have to act surprised to be dead and what his appearance is when you meet him."

Yusuke crossed his arms and replied, "Like that'll be hard."

"Come on," Botan said as she grabbed him and started to fly away on her ore.

* * *

After walking through the giant throat of a hallway and seeing all of the ogres first hand, Botan took Yusuke to see Koenma in his office.

Botan bowed and said, "Koenma sir I have Yusuke Urameshi here."

Yusuke asked, "That baby is the ruler of Spirit World!?" He started to laugh.

Koenma replied, not amused, "I'm not a baby I'm over 50 times your age so I deserve some respect."

"You mean it takes hundreds of years to get past the diaper stage?" he said without stopping between laughs.

Botan hit him and said, "That's a little extreme don't you think?"

Yusuke held his head and replied, "What, it's what I said the first time!"

Koenma asked, "What are you two talking about?"

"He's just surprised at your appearance, Koenma sir," Botan replied nervously, "That's all."

Koenma walked back over to his desk and said, "I'm here to give you your life ordeal in order to come back to life, Yusuke."

Yusuke laughed again and said, "That's a chicken egg, not an ordeal."

Koenma shouted, "Would you shut up and let me talk!"

Yusuke tried to hold back his laughs and said, "Keep going."

Koenma glared at him and continued, "A beast is inside the egg, Yusuke. Once it hatches it'll either befriend you or swallow you whole. Take it."

* * *

Yusuke, now back in the human world as a ghost, tossed the egg around and said, "Alright, I got my stupid egg now Keiko has to rescue me from that stupid fire."

"Hold on," Botan replied, "there were other things that happened between that, remember?" She looked at him tossing the egg around disapprovingly.

Yusuke asked, "Is this an abridged series or not?"

Botan looked up nervously and replied, "Well."

"This is no one's favorite saga anyway," Yusuke explained, "Let's just skip to the juicy stuff."

Botan replied, "Well, okay," she opened her book again and starting reading throuhg it, "You only have to win or lose all of your same fights it says here, since that's what's integral to the plot. So we can skip right to the point."

Yusuke shouted, "Alright time to come back to life!"

* * *

They flew over to Yusuke's house to wait for the fire to begin. Botan explained, "Remember Yusuke, once the fire gets going you have to act like it's surprising your house is burning. Then you have to try and make a decision on whether or not you'll save Keiko."

He replied, "Of course I remember all of that." Someone started the fire and walked away just like before. "Yep, house is burning. Keiko better get her ass here quick."

Botan said, "She will, look."

Once the fire started to get going and a crowd formed Keiko finally made it over.

She stood at the entrance of the burning house and said, "Yusuke! Well, at least this time I know we'll make it out okay." She ran into the house after dumping water on herself.

Yusuke shouted, "Hurry up already! I'm almost on fire!"

Keiko grabbed his body and began to walk. She said, "Maybe I should have worked out before doing this. He's heavier than I remember." She struggled with him to the door.

Botan said, "Yusuke now, the fire's going to consume her!"

Yusuke shouted, "Don't let me down Puu!" As he threw the egg into the flames. It dispersed just in time to save Keiko and lead her out of the burning house.

* * *

Now outside of the house...

Yusuke looked down at Keiko, Kuwabara, and his mom taking care of his body and said, "I know this is just an abridged series but what happened to that little girl that was supposed to be watching me?"

Botan replied, "She wasn't deemed nessessary as she's only in this episode after all."

Kuwabara looked at Yusuke's dead body and said, "I know Urameshi's going to come back to life and everything but it's still creepy that you have his body here."

Atsuko remarked, "I still can't believe it!"

Keiko whispered to Kuwabara, "Remember, she doesn't know we've done this before."

"Right," he replied, "Wow, I can't believe Urameshi's going to come back! That better?"

Koenma appeared above all of them and proclaimed, "Yusuke!"

"What now?" he replied, annoyed.

Koenma explained, "Since you sacrificed your egg I'm giving you a new one. You have to be kissed by midnight tomorrow or else you'll be a ghost for another 52 years."

Yusuke shouted, "Screw that! Keiko you better remember to kiss me!" He looked at her below, dotting on his dead body.

Koenma looked at him, confused, and asked, "Huh?"

Botan said nervously, "Just ignore him, he's excited to be coming back to life!" She glared at Yusuke but he didn't see.

* * *

As Keiko was walking down the street the next morning she asked herself, "Do I have to kiss him just before midnight this time without any seconds to spare or can I do it early?"

Yusuke shouted her, "Do it early! No need to make this over dramatic!"

"Even though we're redoing your life she still can't hear you," Botan reminded him.

He asked, "She doesn't have to wait until the last possible second this time does she?"

Botan replied nervously, "No, but we don't have a way to tell her that."

"Can't I possess Kuwabara?" he asked.

She replied, "Do you really want to chance it? She'll make it in time, remember?"

Yusuke said, "Alright fine."

Keiko continued to talk to herself, "Botan said everything did have to be exactly the same, so let's go with that option. No running across town this time."

* * *

As the clock nearly striked twelved, Keiko kissed Yusuke just in time. He came back to life instantly. He proclaimed, "Hell yeah I'm alive again!"


	2. Episode 2 Some Demons and a Vault

Yusuke walked down the city street the next morning, completely excited to be alive again and took in the sunlight and everything around him. He wore his hair down with sunglasses on just like he did before.

He shouted, "To be alive again, a wonderous thing!"

"Hey!" A woman in disguise said, "Over here!" She beconned Yusuke to come over.

He replied as he walked over, "Drop the disquise, Botan. I know it's you."

She scolded, "Koenma doesn't remember living through this again, Yusuke. Remember that!"

He asked, "Why does that matter here?"

She replied hastily, "Fine, you're a spirit detective now. Happy?"

Yusuke replied sarcastically, "Really! I had no idea! Thanks for telling me!"

Botan said, "Just go rescue Kuwabara's kitten already."

He walked away and said, "Alright, alright, I'm going already."

* * *

 _Now that Yusuke knows he's a spirit dectective we jump right in to where Yusuke meets Hiei, Kurama, and Goki. They're in the vault while Goki beats up a few guards._

Hiei said, bored at out his mind, "This is a hell of a lot more tedious than I remember it being."

"Would you keep quiet, Hiei?" Kurama whispered, "Goki didn't come back with us."

Goki turned around while holding a guard with his hand and asked, "What are you two saying back there?"

Hiei demanded, "Put that thing down, Goki."

Kurama said, "Yes, our time runs short."

Goki threw the guard on the ground and ran out of there, right behind Hiei and Kurama.

* * *

Outside of town in the woods, they hid from prying humans eyes while testing out their new weapons of mass destruction.

Hiei shouted, "Oh yes, this is perfect!"

"Hiei," Goki asked, "what the hell are you doing?"

"Playing with my sword, what does it look like I'm doing?" he replied, nonchalantly.

Goki asked, "Can I try touching your sword?"

Hiei shouted, "Touch me and you'll stop breathing!"

Yusuke came into view of the group and said, "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! I don't remember that conversation." He looked at all three of them standing in a triangle far away from one another, "Oh, nevermind I thought this was going another way."

Hiei pointed his sword at him and said, "About time you showed up, detetective."

Goki demanded, "Give us your name."

"Oh right," Yusuke replied, "you guys don't know who I am. I'm Yusuke Urameshi, earth's Spirit Detective!" He pointed to himself enthusiastically but no one cared.

Kurama replied, "Sorry, I have to withdraw from this alliance. I don't have time to be arrested." He walked away.

Hiei said, "We'll meet again soon, detective." He jumped and disappeared as well.

"Some manners," Yusuke replied.

Goki said, "Don't worry kid, I'm a lot nicer than those two."

Yusuke looked at him and replied, "Alright, time for my trusty spirit gun-dammit I can only use it once a day now! What the hell?!"

Goki then transformed and threw a tree at him, which made him go flying and becoming completely defensless. Goki asked, "Ready to give up, kid?"

"Shut up!" Yusuke insisted, "If you knew who I really was then you'd be running from me!" He stood back up.

Goki grabbed him by the throat and asked, "Is that so?"

Yusuke whispered, struggling to breathe, "Dammit, Botan show up already."

Just in time Botan showed up and Goki ran in order to escape detection from regular humans.

* * *

Back at Yusuke's house...

Yusuke was sitting on his bed and exaimined himself. He was covered in injuries ranging from bruises to scratches. "Dammit look at me," he said, "this would be a hell of a lot easier with my demon powers. I could deep fry Goki before he could even blink."

Botan said, "Quiet alright? I'm here to give you the concentration ring." She pulled it out of her pocket and showed it to him.

Yusuke replied while grabbing it, "Oh, right, that. You know, I feel like this could be useful later so why don't we ever use this again?"

"That doesn't matter now," she replied, "Defeat Goki the same way as before and it'll be all good, okay?"

Atsuko walked in and asked, "What are you two talking about in here?"

Yusuke answered, "Dammit mom would you but out for once?"

Atsuko said angrily, "Excuse me, since when do you talk to me like that?" She glared at him.

Botan headed for the door and said nervously, "I better get going."

* * *

Yusuke ran out to the forest the next day and proclaimed, "Alright Goki, time for round two!"

"You're sure you're ready for another beat down, kid?" he replied, and then transformed into his horned demon body.

Yusuke taunted, "Throw a log at me and see what happens, ugly!"

"You think you're so tough, brat!" Goki shouted. He threw another trees at him and Yusuke dodged.

"Finally!" Yusuke replied, excited, "I mean, dammit, foiled me again, or something. Acting is hard." He grabbed a piece of it while Goki charged forward and put the log in his mouth. "Eat my energy, monster! Spirit gun!"

Botan walked over and said, "Wow, you got him in one blow! I didn't even have to help you this time."

Yusuke replied, collapsing to the ground, "Well you weren't much help before so what good would you do me now?"

She replied, "You take that back! I help plenty."

He said, "After some of your healing powers it's time to help Kurama's mom."


	3. Episode 3 Save Kurama's Mom

Yusuke walked through the city with a stick since he could barely move after beating Goki. He had forgotten how hard it was to fight demons when he was just starting out.

He proclaimed, "I feel so pathetic without all of my energy right now. Seriously, I can barely walk."

Botan asked, "Would you keep it down? Regular humans don't know about the supernatural, remember?" She tailed behind him.

"Where's Kurama?" he demanded, looking around through the crowd of people that surrounded them. "There he is," he replied.

Kurama walked toward him slowly and said to him telepathically: _Yusuke, there you are._

Yusuke: _You know since you're telepathic why don't you ever use this again later?_

Kurama: _What are you talking about I use it with Ura Uraishama later._

Yusuke: _Who?_

Kurama: _You weren't there. Anyway meet me at the hospital._

Yusuke: _I'll be there after Botan heals me alright?_

* * *

On the roof of the hospital...

Yusuke said, "Alright, let's get this over with."

Kurama turned to him and replied, "I'm supposed to give you my backstory, Yusuke."

He replied, "I already know it. Botan said we only have to win or lose our fights the same way. The other stuff doesn't matter that much."

"Alright," Kurama said sadly, "well I hope the mirror grants our wish the same way it did before. Here goes."

Yusuke asked, "It should, right?"

Kurama said nervously as he placed the mirror on the ground, "It's best not to assume."

"Don't scare me like that fox boy," Yusuke replied.

The mirror started brightening and asked, "What is your wish?"

Kurama demanded, "Save my mother."

The mirror replied, "You would like to save this woman's life. In order to furfill your wish I must take your life."

Yusuke shouted, "Wait! Take my life instead!" He stopped Kurama and put his hands above the mirror instead as electricty came out of it.

"You're sure?" Kurama asked.

"Of course I'm sure, dammit. You hear that mirror!" he replied.

The mirror said, "Your wish is granted."

There was a bright flash of light and both guys remained on the ground after having to go through that ordeal.

Yusuke struggled to his feet and proclaimed, "Damn that was bright."

Botan flew over and said, "Yusuke!"

Kurama opened his eyes, got up and said, "It worked! Neither one of us died!"

"Why are you so surprised?" Yusuke asked.

Kurama replied, "Fate sometimes has a sense of humor."

Botan said to them, "Thank goodness both of you are okay!"

Yusuke said, "2 down, 1 to go. Time to kick Hiei's ass again."


	4. Episode 4 Fighting Hiei

Botan briefed Yusuke more on the case of Hiei on the roof of his school when Kuwabara barged in on top of the roof. Yusuke demanded, "Kuwabara, what the hell are you doing here?"

He explained, "I want to know what your first case was. When does it start?"

"Already has," Yusuke replied.

Kuwabara asked, "What is it?"

Botan explained, "You can't interfere no matter what. Before you had no idea what Yusuke was up to."

Kuwabara crossed his arm and replied, "I don't want to interfere. I just want to know what it is!" He stared at Yusuke.

"I think we should tell him," he said, "I have to fight Hiei next."

Kuwabara asked, "What? I want to see that, who won before?"

He answered, "Me."

Kuwabara shouted, "Alright, now I have to see that. You won against Hiei? I don't believe it!"

Keiko walked onto the roof and looked for Yusuke. She said, "Yusuke!"

Yusuke rolled his eyes and said, "Great."

"There you are," she said, "When does all of that detective stuff start to happen?"

He answered, "Later."

Kuwabara said, "You just said-"

Yusuke waved him off and explained, "It starts a few months from now is exactly what I just said to you. Weren't you listening?"

Botan put her fingers over her lips when Keiko wasn't looking. Kuwabara nodded and understood.

Keiko asked, "Why's Kuwabara up here?"

Yusuke replied, "That doesn't matter right now, okay? We have to do everything the same remember? You didn't know about the detective stuff until later." He looked over at Botan who was giving the fakest smile ever.

Keiko looked at all three of them and said, "Fine." Then walked back into the school.

Yusuke looked at Botan and said, "Alright Botan let's go."

She asked, "Why? We didn't follow her before."

Yusuke said, "Hiei kidnaps her, remember?"

"He does what?" Kuwabara asked, completely shocked.

Yusuke said, "Come on!"

* * *

Keiko started to walk home from school when Hiei showed up in front of her. She stopped in her tracks and asked, "Hiei? What are you doing here?"

Hiei replied, "You needn't worry, Keiko. He likes you well enough." He used his superspeed and cuts her with the shadow sword. She fell to the ground dramatically.

Yusuke shouted, "What the hell, you could have at least caught her!"

Hiei turned around and saw Yusuke, Botan, and Kuwabara behind him. He said, "I didn't catch her before. What are you doing here?"

"Seeing how the hell you kidnapped her," Yusuke replied, "She sure didn't make it hard."

Kuwabara asked, "You really kidnapped Keiko, what's wrong with you?"

Yusuke glared at him and said, "Alright Hiei, let's go." He got ready to fight.

Botan just in front of him and said, "You can't! The fight has to take place at the same time and place as before or else everything will change later!"

Yusuke stopped and said, "Dammit."

Hiei said smugly, "That's right, leave while you can."

"Shut up you know I beat you later!" Yusuke retorted.

Hiei replied, "That's later, this is now."

Botan stood between them and said, "Yusuke come on."

* * *

Yusuke came back at sundown with Botan and Kuwabara to Hiei's lair in a storage shed near the water. He busted through the door and shouted, "Alright we're back!"

Kuwabara looked at all of the hypontized humans and asked, "Who are all of those people?"

Hiei came out from behind the crowd and replied, "I rounded them up this morning with my jagan," he looked at Kuwabara and asked, "Why are you still here?"

"I want to watch the fight, okay? I'm not getting involved," he answered.

Yusuke said, "Right. Wait a minute, does this mean Kurama has to get stabbed again?" He looked at Botan for an answer.

She answered, "Since it's an integral part of the fight, yes."

"You stabbed Kurama!" Kuwabara shouted, "I thought he was your friend, Hiei!"

Hiei asked hostily, "Do I have to listen to you talk the whole time or can I cut out your toung now?" He leveled his sword.

Botan said, "You can't do that, Hiei, he wasn't here before."

Hiei put his sword down and said, "Fine, here's Keiko."

Yusuke asked nervously, "You gave her one of those demon third eyes, didn't you?"

Hiei replied, "What do you think?"

Kuwabara said, "Man you really were evil before we met."

Yusuke demanded, "Just give me the antidote in the sword and I won't knock you out this time."

Botan explained, "He can't do that! You have to defeat him the same way you did before! I'll try to stop her from transforming." She walked over to Keiko's body as her jagan eye started to open.

Yusuke charged at Hiei but Hiei stepped to the side at the last moment. Yusuke said, "Dammit I'm so weak I can't track your movement anymore!"

Hiei said, "You couldn't before. I can't believe I have to lose to you now. Don't think I'll make it easy!" He jumps again to attack Yusuke. Yusuke manages to punch Hiei out of mid-air and knocks him into a box.

Kuwabara shouted, "Alright, you made contact!"

Yusuke said, "Would you shut up? Having you as a cheerleader is way too weird."

Hiei stood up and said, "Hn." Then transformed into his green skinned self.

Kuwabara said, "Ew, don't tell me that's what you really look like."

Hiei replied, "Quiet fool. This is the form my jagan gives me."

"It is ugly," Yusuke admitted, "I can see why you don't change into it again."

Hiei proceeded to punched Yusuke and then tie him up in the red ties he can create.

"Like I said before," Yusuke explained, "you should change them to green ones. It'll look a lot better with my outfit."

Hiei said, "I know you win at the end of this but hearing you talk still annoys me." He smased him into the ground and said, "How about I give you a choice, either you die a human or I turn you into a demon." He grabbed his sword and pointed at Yusuke while saying, "Quite ironic considering you already are a demon and we just didn't know it yet."

Kuwabara shouted frantically, "Urameshi I thought you said you won!"

"Not right away," he replied, "Do it Hiei!" Hiei ran to Yusuke only to stab Kurama in the gut, just like before.

Kuwabara asked, "Did you really did stab Kurama? Where did you come from anyway?"

Hiei looked at Kurama as he cut himself on the sword. Hiei begged, "Don't you dare."

Kurama replied, "I have to Hiei." He threw his blood into his jagan eye. This made Hiei drop the sword and back up while covering his eyes.

Yusuke stood up and said, "Alright, now for the turning point. You okay Kurama?"

Kurama leaned over and replied, "I'm fine. I'll stop Keiko from transforming."

Kuwabara asked, "You mean to tell me all I have to do is throw something in Hiei's freaky eye and I'll win?"

Hiei replied, "If you ever get close enough do that I'll cut off your arm."

Yusuke shouted, "The fights not over yet. Bring it on, Hiei!" He proceeded to punch Yusuke into the wall. He confessed, "I forgot how much that hurt."

Kuwabara asked, "When do you win?"

"Would you shut up?" Yusuke demanded. He started running along the wall and then blast his spirit gun at Hiei while he dodged it.

Kuwabara said, "You just wasted your only shot!"

Yusuke replied, "Wait for it!" The blast then hit Hiei in the back and caused him to pass out.

"Wait," Kuwabara said, "what just happened?"

Yusuke replied happily, "Forlorn hope is what just happened!"

Kurama shouted, "Yusuke, get the sword!"

"Right!" he said, grabbing it.

* * *

Back on the roof of the school...

Kuwabara asked, "So all of that happened and I didn't even know!"

"You got that right," Yusuke replied.

Kuwabara asked, "What happened to Hiei anyway, you just kind of left him there."

Botan explained, "Oh, right, I was supposed to take him to Spirit World. I forgot about that back then, so yeah."

"You mean you just left him there before?" Yusuke asked.

"Yes," she replied, "oh well, might as well do the same."

Yusuke said, "Wait a minute, since Grandma wasn't there when I wished to live through all of this again does that mean-" He stopped in his tracks.

Botan finished, "She'll have no idea who you are."

Yusuke shouted, "Dammit!"

Kuwabara said, "That means you have to go through her evil bootcamp all over again Urameshi!" He started laughing at him.

"What the hell!" he shouted.


	5. Episode 5 Grandma's Forest

Yusuke walked up the long and tedious stairs to Genkai's temple and finally made it to the top. He said to himself, "Dammit, stupid stairs. Let's hurry up and get this saga over with. Kuwabara?"

Kuwabara turned around in the crown and asked, "Why are you so surprised to see me? I participated last time, remember?"

"I know," he replied, "I can't believe you're ready to get your ass handed to you again." He started laughing at him.

"Shut up!" he shouted, "It'll be different this time!"

"It can't be different, stupid," Yusuke replied, "we have to do it the same!"

Genkai walked out of her temple with a sound of a gong slowly in the background and shouted, "Listen up everyone, the first test is about to begin. It will be the drawing of lots!" Everyone in the audience falls to the ground in surprise.

Kuwabara asked, "Wait a minute, if we drew lots before what if we both get white ones this time?"

Yusuke replied, "That shouldn't happen since we both got red ones, remember? Then it's time to kick your ass at some games. Let's do this!"

* * *

They finished playing all of the games and walked to the edge of the forest.

Kuwabara said, "Wait a minute, why didn't it show us playing the games."

Yusuke replied, "Because we already know who moves on."

"Alright, for anyone with spirit awareness-" Genkai started explaining to everyone.

Yusuke said, "Just hurry up and let us through grandma."

Genkai said hastily, "Watch your mouth you brat."

Yusuke said nonchalantly, "We got 2 hours to get to the otherside where there's a tree. Just let us through already!" He pushed his way to the front of the group.

Genkai asked, "How did you know that, boy?"

Yusuke lied and said, "I just get hunches and stuff."

Genkai said, "Use your spirit awareness to get to the otherside of this forest. You have 2 hours. Go!"

* * *

On the otherside of the forest...

Yusuke said, "What the hell, I spent half the time as before beating up that bat beast thing and I'm still the last one here."

Kuwabara shouted, "Urameshi you went over the time limit, what's wrong with you!"

Yusuke replied, "Dumb Boldark."

Genkai asked, "You went straight through the forest? You would have met a demon bat that would have ripped you apart."

Yusuke replied, "I did and I kicked his ass but I'm still late! He wasn't as fast as Hiei so that made it easier."

"I guess this once I'll make an exception," Genkai said, looking at him.

Yusuke shouted, "Alright! We made it!"

Kuwabara replied, "Now comes the harder part."


	6. Episode 6 The Dark

They walked into the dark room in the shed Genkai lead them to as part of her estate. Kuwabara asked, "It's already my fight? What happened to those other guys? Where did Botan come from?" He looked at Botan standing next to Yusuke.

"One, this is an abridged series," Yusuke explained, "Two, we already know what happens. Three, this is no one's favorite saga so we're cutting to the meat."

Botan added, "He's right Kuwabara, no point in even bothering with the other stuff."

Genkai looked over at the three of them and demanded, "What the hell are you two dimwits talking about now?"

Yusuke asked, "Would you hurry up Kuwabara and get your spirit sword?"

Kuwabara replied, "I'm going already." He walked into the darkness.

* * *

Kazamaru said in the dark, "I know how to disguise my energy so you won't be able to see where I am in the dark."

"Oh shut up, " Kuwabara replied, "You still have to come into my face in order to attack. I'll see you then!"

Kazamaru shouted as he ran forward, "By then it'll be too late for you to dodge, boy! What the-!"

Kuwabara defended himself in time and replied, "I just broke the tip of that stupid wooden sword you have."

Kazamaru shouted, "That's never happened before. Now you're dead!" He got ready for anyother assalt.

"Wait a minute!" Kuwabara shouted.

Yusuke shouted from the sidelines, "You're just going to sit there and take it, Kuwabara!"

"Shut up Urameshi!" Kuwabara retorted.

Botan said, "I thought you couldn't see in the dark, especially not now."

Yusuke replied, "You're telling me it doesn't sound like Kuwabara's getting his ass handed to him?"

"Take this! Spirit sword!" Kuwabara shouted, creating his spirit sword for the "first time."

Kazamaru asked, "What is that thing!?"

Kuwabara replied, "Did you hear me, I shouted out my attack just like everyone else on this show. It's called a spirit sword, loser!" The proceeded to knock him out.

Genkai said, "Winner, Kuwabara."

* * *

Yusuke said, "My turn to kick someone's ass."

Genkai announced, "Dimwit vs. Heltmet guy."

Helmet guy asked, "What the hell?"

Yusuke laughed and said, "You're so pathetic the writer forgot your name and doesn't feel like googling it!" He laughed some more.

Helmet guy shouted, "Shut the hell up! I'm important dammit."

Botan reminded, "Yusuke, the cigarette!"

Yusuke turned around and said, "What? Oh yeah, hey grandma."

Genkai shouted, "Call me grandma one more time dimwit!" and she threw her cigarette at him and missed.

Yusuke replied, "Thanks for the tip. You ready, old guy!"

Helmet guy said, "I'm not that old."

"Compaired to me everyone's old," Yusuke replied nonchalantly.

Kuwabara shouted, "Urameshi he's putting on some kind of dumb helmet! Hey, that's why the writer called him helmet guy. Good call."

Helmet guy shouted, "Stop calling me that!" He lunged at Yusuke but Yusuke put the cigarette in his belt and shot a spirit gun at his face, knocking the guy out cold.

Yusuke rejoiced, "Hell yeah, now that's what I'm talking about!"

"Good for you," Kuwabara replied, "now you've used up all of your spirit energy on that one loser."

Yusuke said, "I had to dammit. Great, now we've got to fight that evil demon guy."


	7. Episode 7 Rando

Genkai moved to the ancient battlefield in her grounds. Yusuke explained, "We're just going to skip over Kuwabara's fight in the field alright?"

Botan asked, "What do you mean? That's integral to the plot."

"Maybe," he replied, "but his bones cracking is a seriously gross sound that I don't want to hear it again." He looked over at Kuwabara's injuries as he laid unconsious.

Botan said, "Fine so where are we in the fight now?"

Yusuke answered, "It's me vs. Rando now. I know I won before but how did it go again?"

"Dues ex machina basically," she replied.

Yusuke asked, "What?"

She explained, "He tries to chant a technique to you but because you don't hear it with the swamp allgy in your ears it works on him instead, remember?"

Yusuke said, "Oh right, well that sounds stupid. Alright Rando, come on out!"

"You asked for it," Rando replied and transformed into his demon self.

* * *

Genkai announced, "Final fight Dimwit vs. Rando!"

"Finally!" Yusuke said, "Dammit, I don't have any spirit energy left."

Rando retorted, "Yes, you are a pathetic and weak human after all. Lets try this out on for size." He started to create webs from his mouth that surrounded Yusuke.

"What the hell," he said, "I forgot about this." The webs wrapped themselves around him to the point where he couldn't move.

Rando said, "Let's take this for a spin!"

"Oh hell no!" Yusuke pleaded.

Rando spun him around through the air in a circle and through trees. Once he was done he tied him to a tree over a part of the swamp.

Yusuke said, "I think I remember why I blocked that out."

Rando shouted, "Shut up and die human!" He started to charge up his demon energy into his index finger.

Yusuke asked, "Is that my spirit gun?"

Rando replied, "You better believe it is!"

Yusuke said, "Dammit."

Rando blasted the branch and Yusuke fell into the water. He managed to break himself from the spider webs and come back to the survice and back onto dry land. Yusuke laid out on the ground, exhausted and thought to himself. _Well that could have gone worse. Wait a minute, is he talking to me? Why can't I hear anything? What the hell is happening!? Guess I might as well pass out_.

* * *

Yusuke said, "My ears are itchy. What the hell?" He pulled swamp algae out of his ears.

Botan replied, "Congradulations, you beat Rando! Sort of. In a way."

Genkai said, "More like he beat himself."

"At least I can hear again," he said, standing up, "What happened?"

Botan explained, "I told you, he tried a chant to shrink you but since you didn't hear it he shrunk himself instead. So you won!"

"You call that a win?" Genkai replied, "I call that a lucky accident. I have my work cut out for me for the next 6 months."

Yusuke asked, "Wait a minute wasn't that fight longer before?"

Botan answered, "Like you said, this is an abridged series. You just have to win against your oponent the same way."

Genkai asked, "What the hell are you two saying now?"

Botan replied, "Nothing."


	8. Episode 8 To The Beasts

Botan gave Yusuke and Kuwabara the scoop on what's happening with the 4 saint beasts after his 6 months of training with Genkai were over. Yusuke said, annoyed, "Dammit Botan the last 6 months of my life have been a living hell thanks to Genkai and now this?"

"What," Botan said innocently, "don't act so surprised Yusuke. You're the one who wished you could do it all again."

Yusuke replied, "I wished I could do it all again as an S class demon, not like this!"

Kuwabara said, "I had to relearn how to use my spirit sword because of your stupid little wish! I knew how to do it but my body wasn't cooperating with me."

Yusuke replied, "Sounds like a you problem."

"Shut up Urameshi!" he shouted.

Botan said, "Stop bickering the 4 Saint Beasts are trying to take over the living world!"

"Yeah, yeah," Yusuke said, "and we have to destroy their whistle before all of the humans are infected by bugs or something. I remember this. Just take us to that portal already."

* * *

They made it to the city and just as they showed up there were attacked by demons, just like before. Kuwabara shouted, "I still hate these things, what are they?" He tried kicking them away.

Yusuke replied, "The hell if I know. Get off of me! Dammit!" The demons attacked and surrounded them. They couldn't get up, let alone counterattack.

Kuwabara shouted, "Hiei and Kurama better hurry up."

Just like that a blast of light came from the sky and the demons all ran for cover underground. Hiei asked, "Those nothings are still too much for you?"

Kurama said, "It appears we're going to have some trouble." They jumped down to ground level.

Kuwabara said, "About time you got here."

Yusuke remarked, "The dream team is back!"

Hiei said snarkily, "Don't call us that."

Kurama explained, "Because we're back in our weaker states these saint beasts won't be easy for you. Kuwabara will be severely injured and Yusuke will nearly die again."

Yusuke said, "Oh yeah, I forgot about that part. We'll worry about that when we get there. Now is this a perfect team or what?"

"Can we leave yet?" Hiei asked, annoyed.

* * *

They made it inside the castle to the gate. The flying eyeball said, "Welcome to the gate of betrayal." It moved toward the wall where a switch was.

Yusuke shouted, "Screw that! Hiei!"

The ceiling dropped on them.

Kuwabara asked, "What happened, shorty?"

"You're not going to believe this," Hiei replied, "but when I tried to move nothing happened."

Kurama said, "I believe that's because Yusuke had to convince you to help us before."

The eyeball explained, "Only one can betray the others and join our masters."

Yusuke shouted, "Shut up! Alright Hiei, go and pull the stupid switch."

Kuwabara remarked, "You know you're puting a lot of trust in him when he kidnapped Keiko and tried to turn her into a demon."

"Your ugly friend has a point, detective," Hiei said snarkily.

Kuwabara shouted, "Who's ugly! Come here you mouse."

"That was 6 months ago," Yusuke replied, then looked at Hiei and said, "besides, you always come through in the end. I'll use all the spirit energy I have to keep the ceiling up and you kill that eyeball thing and flip the switch. I trust you."

Hiei said, "Quiet already." He ran to the switch, cut the flying eyeball in half, and dodged the boulder in nearly one swift motion. He joined Yusuke and the others back at ground level.

Yusuke shouted, "Alright!"

"You know," Kuwabara said, "for a second there I thought maybe you really wanted us to die."

Hiei said, annoyed, "I still can't get over the fact that we have to do this all over again." He glared at Yusuke.

Yusuke said, "Time for Genbu to die, let's move out."


	9. Episode 9 Kuwabara and Byakko Round 1

Our 4 favorite heros made it to Genbu's lair as the thunder and lightning clashed outside yet again.

Genbu said coldly, "Welcome to my lair."

"Kick his ass, Kurama," Yusuke replied.

Kuwabara asked, "Do you have to get injured again?"

Kurama answered, "Because it happened before, yes, it appears I have to again. Don't worry about it. Genbu, I'll fight you." He walked forward slowly.

Genbu said, "You've decided to die one by one instead of attacking me all at once? You'll realize that was a poor decision soon enough."

"It should be easier for him to win, right? Since we know what Genbu's going to do next," Yusuke said.

Hiei said under his breath, "It's only easy because Kurama's the one that's fighting."

* * *

Kurama said calmly, "Sir, the first move it yours."

Genbu replied, "Whatever you say." He put his tail into the ground and attacked Kurama from behind. He tried to dodge but he got sliced in the stomach.

Yusuke shouted, "What the hell Kurama you knew he was going to do that!"

Kurama replied, "I told you, I got injured before I have to again."

Hiei said, "At least his fight is short."

"What did you just say!?" Kuwabara shouted.

Hiei asked, "Does your stupidity make you deaf?"

Kuwabara shouted, "Come here you!" He grabbed Hiei by the collar.

Yusuke shouted, "Would you two knock it off for a minute! Kurama almost got shishgbobed," he turned to Kurama and asked, "You alright?"

Kurama answered, "I'll be fine." He took out a rose and created his rose whip.

"Slice him and dice him, Kurama!" Kuwabara shouted, letting go of Hiei.

Hiei asked, "Is it possible for you to shut up?"

Kuwabara shouted, "Why does everything you say make me want to bash your face in?"

Kurama sliced Genbu into pieces, and once he started to use it as an attack he took the red stone and cut it in half to get the fight over with.

Kuwabara remarked, "Well that was even easier than before!"

"You idiot," Hiei said, "It only looked easy because Kurama was the one fighting. If you had been in there you would have died in under a minute."

Kuwabara said, "I should definetly beat you up for that last remark, you little punk."

Hiei mocked, "Try it."

Kuwabara grabbed him by the collar again and said, "You don't have your dragon yet so you're not so tough now!"

Yusuke shouted, "Children, can we save the fighting for the bad guys?" Kuwabara let go of Hiei.

Kurama kneeled on the ground and said, "I forgot how much this hurt."

Yusuke asked, "Are you okay?"

Hiei asked, "Did you really have to get injured again?"

Kurama replied, "Not all of us have superspeed, Hiei." He stood back up slowly.

"I'll take the next one!" Kuwabara replied.

Hiei asked snarkily, "And how many times will it take for you to even try and win this time?"

Kuwabara shouted, "Would you shut up!"

"I'd actually perfer if Hiei takes on Byakko this time," Yusuke said, "the fight will go faster and no one will get hurt but the bad guy."

"He can't," Kurama replied, "Remember? Kuwabara fought him before so he has to lose to him again."

Yusuke replied, "Dammit Kuwabara, just don't die."

* * *

They met Byakko and are getting ready to fight.

Kuwabara taunted as he walked out toward the giant cat, "Alright you overgrown excuse for a cat, let's go!"

Byakko said, "It's going to take more than one human to defeat me. I only have to use the hairs on my head to finish you off!"

Hiei warned, "Don't taunt him, you idiot."

Kuwabara taunted, "Is that so Byakko?"

Kurama asked, "Why is he acting like he's never done this before? He'll get seriously injured. That can be avoided this time."

Yusuke confessed, "Wish someone else could fight this giant cat thing, like Hiei or me or something."

Byakko sicked his green beasts to attack Kuwabara and it goes exaclty how it did before.

Hiei mocked, "Swinging his sword with the grace of a flyswatter. Haven't you learned anything?"

Kuwabara shouted, "Shut up, Hiei!" He ran back along the narrower part of the ring and shishgibobed the beasts in one blow.

"Why didn't you do that first?" Yusuke asked.

He answered, "The fight has to do exactly the same way as before, right?"

Yusuke replied, "The integral parts of the fight have to go the same way, dumbass. You could have done that first and saved yourself from getting hurt!"

Kuwabara said, "Well now you tell me!"

"Does he only hear half of what we say?" Kurama asked.

Yusuke replied, "Maybe."

Kuwabara then wrapped the beasts around the tower and proclaimed, "Now that's what I call the monster-beast-donut!"

Hiei remarked, "You're still an idiot."

Yusuke said, "You never use that attack again, Kuwabara."

"The name could be shorter," Kurama agreed.

Kuwabara said "I'll use it more than you ever will Urameshi. Now, time to overfeed this beast my energy."

* * *

Kuwabara finished overfeeding Byakko with his energy and said, "There, it's over." He looked over the edge nervously.

Yusuke asked, "Did you forget everything that happened last time?"

"Oh be quiet," Kuwabara replied, "it's over for now, isn't it."

Hiei said, "In a minute it doesn't matter." Byakko roared and shook the whole castle. Hiei added, "My mistake, less than a minute."


	10. Episode 10 Round 2

They moved into Byakko's lava lair. Yusuke said, "Now that I think about it, why the hell is there a lava pit in the middle of a stone castle? Shouldn't this melt everything we see now?"

Kurama remarked jokingly, "Perhaps to make it more like a boss level in a video game?"

"Now that sounds like a cool game," Yusuke replied.

Kuwabara shouted, "Alright Byakko, bring it on!" He jumped onto a pedistal as it fell under his legs and he nearly fell into the lava.

Yusuke shouted, "What the hell, Kuwabara! I said don't die!"

"It's just so hot in here," Kuwabara replied while taking off his shirt.

Yusuke asked, "What the hell is he doing?"

Hiei answered saractically, "It appears he's getting undressed."

Yusuke remarked, "Says the guy who takes off his jacket every time he fights."

"Hn," he said.

Kurama asked, "Would you two watch the fight?"

Byakko created his tiger scream and attack Kuwabara with it as he jumped out of the way. Kuwabara said, "Oh yeah, forgot about that."

Byakko replied, "I call it my tiger sceam."

"Looks and sounds like you're hacking up a fur ball when you attack with it," Yusuke shouted.

Kurama explained, "Actually in the manga that's exactly what it calls it, his version of a hairball making for that insult to be pointless." Yusuke glared at him.

After Byakko destroyed all of the pedistals Kuwabara lunged forward and knocked Byakko into the lava while saving himself in the process by a thread.

* * *

Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei moved to the pedistal Byakko was on before, standing over Kuwabara. Yusuke asked, "How the hell did we get over here?"

"Magic," Kurama answere sarcasically.

Yusuke said, "Funny, fox boy."

Kurama replied, "If you want you can comically imagine Hiei carrying both of us over here since neither one of us can jump that far."

Yusuke thought for a moment and said, "Yes. Yeah, that does sound amusing." He looked over at Hiei.

Hiei asked, "What the hell are you two mumbling about?"

"Nothing," He answered quickly, "Anyway Kuwabara you know this isn't over yet."

Kuwabara pleaded, "Just hurry up and save me already."

Hiei said, "What about your stupid code-the one that says you have to finish a fight no matter what with no one's help?"

Kuwabara shouted, "The fight's over now! Stop teasing me and help me up!"


	11. Episode 11 Hiei's Fight

They made it to the maze portion of maze castle.

Hiei said saracastically, "The maze in maze castle. How amusing."

"Yeah," Yusuke said, "that. I forgot which one we needed again." He looked at all of the doors surrounding them.

Kurama asked, "Hiei, why don't you use your jagan eye to see which one we need?"

Yusuke asked, "You can do that?"

"I can," Hiei answered, "It's-"

Kuwabara interupted while walking over to a door, "It's this one. Wait a minute, why didn't we use your jagan eye to pick it out last time?"

Hiei replied, "Perhaps the writers tried and failed to make you a useful character."

Kuwabara shouted, "Shut up!"

Kurama asked while ignoring their fight, "Is that the right door?"

"It is," Hiei answered.

* * *

They walked through the doors of the Seiryu's lair and were met with his fog. Yusuke remarked, "This stupid fog again. Come out beast!"

Seiryu made his fog disappear and revealed himself while saying, "You've done very well to come this far."

Yusuke shouted, "Kick his ass, Hiei!"

Kurama said, "Wait, remember?"

"Oh, right," Yusuke replied, "Hold on."

Seiryu asked, "What the hell are you-it appears we have another guest coming to my door. How did you humans know that was going to happen?"

Hiei answered, "We're not all humans, dumbass."

Seiryu shouted, "I know that!"

* * *

Seiryu froze Byakko for asking for help and killed him instantly. Yusuke shouted, "You just killed your own teammate! It still pisses me off, even after I knew that was going to happen."

"He was a tool, and like a cheap sword he rusted," Seriyu replied, "Who will be the next to die?"

Yusuke replied, "Kick his ass, Hiei!"

Hiei took off his jacket and covered Byakko's head before he asked, "Is that all you have to say? They're last words you know."

Seiryu froze the entire room just like before when trying to hit Hiei. Once we made a solid hit Hiei cut him 16 times before jumping off to the side.

Hiei said, "Maybe your ice trick can harm your wounded friend, but it won't hurt me." The ice instantly melted off of him.

Seriyu exclaimed as he died, "What! I will make one final bow."

"I don't think so," Hiei replied. The ice melted from the room.

Yusuke walked over to him and asked, "I just have a question here, did the ice only melt off of you before he died because 1, you're a fire demon, 2, he was already dead, or was it 3, because you're related to a certain ice demon I can't mention?"

"What are you talking about?" Kuwabara asked.

Hiei replied, "The writers never made it clear, perhaps all 3." He walked away to his jacket.

Kurama thought for a moment and said, "You know, I never thought of that. Why did the ice melt off of you so easily and if you had that power all along why didn't you do it in the first place?"

"You think I have all the answers?" Hiei asked hastily.

Yusuke said, "Nevermind that, now I have to get electrocuted by Suzaku and almost die."

Kurama replied, "About that, perhaps there is another way."

"What are you talking about?" Yusuke asked.


	12. Episode 12 Yusuke's Fight

Yusuke and the others made it to the outside of the watch tower with Suzaku inside. They stopped in their tracks to see the vegitated humans again.

Yusuke said, "It's those stupid veggie humans again."

"Yes," Kurama replied, "they will be a problem."

Yusuke looked at all of them and asked, "Ready to get into formation?"

"Do we really have to do that again?" Kuwabara asked, "There has to be another way!"

Yusuke said, "Shut up and get on the bottom so we can all mount you! Hiei goes on top and Kurama's inbetween, and then I'll come in and-"

"If you make another orgy joke like that ever again I will kill you," Hiei replied angrily.

Kuwabara replied, "Alright I'm going already."

Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei created a sort of pyramid for Yusuke to get above the vegie humans. From there he disappeared into the tower.

Hiei asked, "Are you sure your plan will work?"

Kurama replied, "No, but I'm also not sure how it'll change anything if it doesn't."

Kuwabara struggled to get on his feet and said, "You guys didn't have to leave me on the ground you know!"

"I didn't tell the audience the plan so it should work," Kurama added, ignoring Kuwabara.

* * *

Yusuke made it to Suzaku's lair. He was standing with the whistle in his hand and turned to face him. Yusuke shouted, "I'm here. Alright, here goes nothing. Shotgun!" He poured every ounce of his energy into a giant shot gun blast that wiped everything out from Suzaku, the bird, the whistle, and the walls of the building they were in.

Suzaku asked, dazed, "What the hell?"

Yusuke asked, "Did anything bad happen? Oh boy, I feel dizzy. And going down." He fainted just as Suzaku died. Yusuke woke up again and said, "At least this time I didn't have to get electrocuted."

Kuwabara entered the room with the others right behind him, "Urameshi! Are you alright?"

Yusuke asked, out of breath, "How come you guys got here so fast?"

"After the first wave they stopped coming and we made it up the stairs in a timely manner," Kurama answered, "Did it work?"

Yusuke replied, "Yeah, it sucks feeling so weak. Damn." He fainted.

Kuwabara asked, "What just happened?"

"Because of the abridged version only the integral parts of the fight are included," Kurama explained, "One could argue that the only integral part of this fight was Yusuke winning in the end."

Hiei replied, "So he didn't nearly have to die to begin with. Besides, it's not like this is ever referenced again."

* * *

 _Fun author's note:_

Yusuke: Hey Hiei?

Hiei: What?

Yusuke: Since this chapter is so short why wasn't it just included with yours?

Hiei: You think I know the answer to that?

Yusuke: I'm asking you to ask the author since we can't get in contact with her in person.

Hiei: I'm the favorite.

Yusuke: What was that?

Hiei: Apparently I'm her favorite character.

Yusuke: What the hell! So all of your fights are going to be featured and all of ours will be cut short?

Hiei: Maybe.


	13. Episode 13 To Yukina!

From the author: I finally figured out how to format things better here. Am I going back to fix the other chapters? No way, that'll take way too much effort. I'm just glad I'm finally figuring out this website.

* * *

Yusuke was running to school when a familiar flying shadow started following alongside him. Then Hiei appeared in front of him.

Yusuke stopped in his tracks and asked, "Hiei?"

Hiei pulled a video tape out of his jacket and replied, "From Koenma."

Yusuke took it and asked, "Why are you giving me a tape?"

Hiei replied, "I'm just following orders."

"I know that part," he said, "I mean that you already know what's on it. Why aren't you going after Yukina yet?"

Hiei replied, "Koenma didn't redo your life with you so I had to follow orders. From here I'm going to get Yukina." He jumped out of the way.

Yusuke shouted at the air, "Alright I'll meet you at the compound!"

* * *

At the edge of the forest...

Kuwabara shouted, "It's time to rescue my love!"

Yusuke said, "We still have to fight all of those demons before we get to her, remember. And then, Toguro."

Botan said nervoulsy, "About that, maybe we should have watched the tape again before we left, just in case."

"Why?" Yusuke asked, "We already know what's on it."

Botan replied, "Because of-you know-the whole sister thing." She looked at Kuwabara.

Yusuke said, "He didn't know before and he still doesn't know. I think Hiei will kill us if he ever finds out."

Kuwabara demanded, "What are you two talking about back there?"

Yusuke answered, "We're trying to remember the best way to this stupid compound. It took over a day to get there before, remember?"

* * *

After the most badass entrance of all time through fire and spirit energy they busted through the doors of the compound.

Miyuki stood in front of them at a distance and said, "Hello gentlemen."

Yusuke said, "Not this freak again. Come and get it lady!"

"I still don't like this, even if she really is a guy," Kuwabara said as Yusuke lunged for an attack.

Miyuki asked, "What are you talking about?" She then got punched in the face hard enough to knock her out.

Kuwabara shouted, "Hurry up and kick his ass Urameshi."

Yusuke replied, "She's already out cold stupid. Let's go."

* * *

They met up with Imaki further down the hall.

Imaki said, "Welcome to the-"

Yusuke shouted, "Shotgun! We're kind of in a hurry here." The blast filled the hallway and knocked Imaki out.

Kuwabara shouted, "Out of my way!" as he ran past him.

Yusuke shouted, "I'm the one that fought him, dumbass."

"We're a team, remember?" he replied.

Yusuke said, "You haven't done anything useful since we entered this mansion!"

Botan shouted, "Would you two stop-ah!"

Gokumanki came out of the wall and grabbed Botan. He said, "I'm got your young lady here, so if you don't want to-"

Yusuke shouted, "Lift your arms, Botan!" She did and fell to the ground just in time for Kuwabara to use his spirit sword on him.

Kuwabara shouted, "Get out of my way, Yukina's in trouble! I'm coming my love!"

"Kuwabara wait! We're coming too!" Yusuke shouted as he followed him down the hall.

* * *

Inside the fighting room with Toguro...

Yusuke said, "It's them."

Younger Toguro mocked, "Be gentle with us, okay?"

"Do you think the same thing will work on them?" Kuwabara asked, "They're throwing the fight, remember?"


	14. Episode 14 Hello Toguro

They were in the middle of their fight with the Toguro brothers...

Yusuke said, "I hate losing," as he was thrown to the wall again.

"I wish you were one of those S class demons now, Urameshi," Kuwabara replied, "We could use it."

Yusuke replied, "Just get into formation already. I'll use my spirit gun to blast you into them and they'll go down."

Kuwabara took out his spirit sword again and said, "Just don't miss, alright!" He lunged forward with Yusuke's spirit sword and stabbed younger Toguro.

"Hell yeah!" Yusuke shouted!

Botan whispered, "You know he's only pretending."

Yusuke replied, "We're in the clear for now. Then, the dark tournament."

* * *

Meanwhile upstairs...

Tarukane shouted, "Move to plan B! What the, who are you?" He turned around to see Hiei standing in front of Yukina rather than his guards.

Hiei explained, "I saw the talasman cards in the tower, which is why I couldn't find her even with my jagan eye."

Tarukane said nervously, "I don't know who you are but if it's money your after, we can talk! That broad behind you makes jewels that you wouldn't believe. I can pump millions from her!" Hiei glared at him and proceeded to beat him up.

"Hiei, wait," Yukina pleaded.

Yusuke shouted from below, "You still can't kill him Hiei!"

Hiei looked at Tarukane angrily and said, "They're just afraid of justice!"

Yukina pleaded as she grabbed his arm, "No, Hiei wait. Don't kill him."

Hiei looked at her and said, "I still don't understand why you don't want the man who torchured you and called you his slave to be dead." He put the man down.

Yukina replied, "Killing him won't remove all the pain, it'll only bring more."

Hiei said to himself, "I should have come here sooner."

"What are you saying?" she asked. After realizing he said that out loud Hiei froze as Yukina continued, "I knew it wouldn't be until now when someone rescued me. I'm just glad it happened and I'm not imprisoned anymore." She looked over at Kuwabara and Yusuke below. "I better go check on them!" she ran out of the room.

Hiei turned and saw Kurama before asking, "How long have you been standing there? Long enough again, right?"

"I still think she deserves to know the truth," he said.

Hiei replied, "Say whatever you want, I'm not changing my mind."

* * *

Kuwabara and Yukina down below in the ring.

Kuwabara said happily, "At last we're together again!"

Yukina said nervously, "Let me heal you, okay? Being imprisoned this time was easier knowing that you'd come and rescue me."

"I wish I could have come sooner," he said sadly.

Yukina replied, "That's what Hiei was just saying."

Kuwabara said hastily, "Don't listen to that creep. It's just you and me now." He grabbed her hands.

Yukina asked, "Isn't he your friend?"

"More like allies on the opposite spectrum," he replied.

"I think theres more than meets the eye with him," she said, deep in thought, "Now that we've relived this moment I'm sure of it. Something's going on here." She looked over at the window but Hiei wasn't standing in it anymore.

Kuwabara asked, "What are you saying?"

She turned back to him and said, "Nevermind that. Let me heal you."


	15. Episode 15 Welcome to Hell

Toguro came back and told Yusuke that he didn't really win, as the group already knew. They were given 2 months to train. Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei were waiting for the others to show up at the boat launch.

Kuwabara retorted, "I hate just waiting around. Urameshi sure does take a long time to get here."

"Well he is getting us a 5th fighter," Kurama replied.

"About that," he continued, "since we all know it's Genkai we don't have to pretend we don't know, right?"

Kurama explained, "Genkai didn't come back with us so for her this is the first time. We'll have to pretend we don't know who the Masked Figher is for now."

Kuwabara asked, "Didn't we skip over a bunch of stuff as to why we're at the dark tournament and all that?"

Hiei answered, "The audience already knows everything and this is everyone's favorite arc so they'll be paying extra attention."

"The audience figured out the masked fighter was Genkai from the beginning before," Kurama said, "now we know how they feel."

Kuwabara asked, "What are you talking about?"

Kurama explained, "She is wearing the same exact outfit as always and she's the only one shorter than Hiei. Plus she uses the spirit wave technique which is her specialty so it's quite obvious for someone watching the show to know it's her."

Hiei smiled and replied, "Actually Yukina's shorter than me as well, Kurama."

"Right," he replied.

Kuwabara shouted, "Hey, you stay away from her! Last time we talked she started talking about you and I don't like it."

Hiei mumbled, "Hmph." While Kurama covered his face to back his laughs.

Yusuke came out of the woods and shouted, "I'm here! About damn time, right? I hate these damn nature walks. Let's move on to the next arc already!"

* * *

On the boat...

Hiei was standing on the railing and said, "I hope the island isn't as boring as this."

Kurama replied, "We are not on vacation."

Kuwabara complained, "I know but aren't boats supposed to have pretty girls and dancing?"

The captain came over the speaker and announced, "15 teams have already been chosen for the Dark Tournament so we'll have to preliminary fights here on my ship." The ship moved and a ring came from under the desk.

Kuwabara shouted, "It's an earthquake!"

"Fool, there can't be earthquakes on the water!" Hiei shouted at him.

Kurama said, "We had this conversation before."

Kuwabara replied, "I forgot about this part. Wait a minute, we're the special team chosen ones, right? How come we have to fight in a preliminary tournament?"

Hiei said, "I told you before, this is how they operate."

Genkai stepped forward without saying a word in order to fight next.

Kuwabara said nervously, "Take it away G-I mean-Masked Person Fighter."

"Smooth," Hiei said sarcastically.

Kuwabara shouted, "Shut up shorty!"

* * *

At the fancy hotel while they're in their room...

Kuwabara remarked, "What a fancy hotel. Wait a minute, you mean the writer didn't write up all of that stuff with the masked fighter beating everyone and then we killed all of the other demons on the ship?"

Hiei asked, "Why should they? You didn't do much to help."

"And I have to carry Urameshi too," Kuwabara complained, putting him on the couch. The room service came and gave them all coffee...even though it's obviously now nighttime. Who drinks coffee at night? Enough writer commentary, you get it.

Kurama said, "We should spend this time relaxing for the fights tomorrow. Why do I feel like we're forgetting something?" They all heard slurpping sounds and turned to see Rinku in the room with them.

Kuwabara shouted, "It's you! He snuck up on us when we were entering the room, remember?"

Hiei replied, "Little good it did us now."

Rinku blabbered on, "You're so lucky. The special team doesn't have to sit through all of the boring meetings and stuff to prepare for this. Then again, it doesn't matter much when you're going to be dead soon."

Zeru asked, "Don't you think you're talking too much?"

Kuwabara said, "You're here too, right."

"Let's just say tomorrow you'll be strongly resembling your coffee cup," he said as he left the room with Rinku. The cup broke in the same fashion it did before.

Kuwabara asked Hiei, "So you'll have to learn the dragon all over again, right?"

"Unfortunately yes," he answered.

Kuwabara asked, "What do you mean unfortunately?"

Kurama answered, "It's not painless, Kuwabara. It'll take time for him to maintain the dragon at that level again, just like before."

* * *

It's the first round of the dark tournament!

Koto announced to everyone, "Welcome to the dark tournament! On my right Team Rikukai! On my left Team Urameshi! Team captains please decide on batter terms."

Kuwabara said happily, "With Urameshi down I'm the Team Captain. We'll do this man to man."

Zeru replied, "I don't care how this goes."

"Team Captains have decided 1 on 1 fights with 3 out of 5 wins for the team to move on," Koto repeated.

Rinku decided, "I'll go first!"

Kuwabara shouted, "It's me and you kid!"

Hiei said snarkily, "Remember Kuwabara, you have to lose this one just as pathetically as before."

"What if I win?" he replied.

"You won't," Kurama said, "you didn't before and you won't now."


	16. Episode 16 Fight to Win Kurama

The fight had begun...

Kuwabara said, "You're leaving a trail, I can see that you're right there!" He punched Rinku out of the air.

Kurama said to Hiei, "It seems like his eyes have improved."

Hiei replied, "I wouldn't get my hopes up. He still loses this match."

Rinku retorted, "Why don't you try this on for size, yo-yo attack!" He then broke out his yo-yos and attacked Kuwabara with them.

"Spirit sword!" he shouted, "I can dodge those easy. What the-" They moved around his sword and grab onto his ankles and wrists, lifting him into the air above the arena.

Hiei looked up and said coldly, "He knew that was coming and still didn't change his tactics."

"Well the fight is supposed to go the same way it did before, for the most part," Kurama replied, "That is exactly what happened before."

Rinku asked, "What should I do to him? Should I let him fall?"

Koto asked, "What do you think audience!?"

The audience screamed for him to do it. Rinku dropped Kuwabara who retaliated by creating a long spirit sword and sling shotted himself across the ring. From there he attacked Rinku and also got attacked by yo-yos. They were both knocked out of the ring.

"Get up Kuwabara!" Yusuke screamed in his sleep, "You're going to be late!"

Kuwabara shouted, "Can it Urameshi! How come I can't get back into the ring?" He tried to get closer to it but it was as if his body froze in place. He looked over at Kurama and Hiei.

Kurama stated, "You didn't get back into the ring before, remember? You lost."

Kuwabara fought with himself and said, "I know that I don't want it to end the same way."

Hiei said, "If you get in there now you'll change all of our fates. It's best to leave it the way it is."

Koto announced, "10! Rinku is the winner!"

Kuwabara shouted, "Darn you!"

* * *

The next match needs to be decided...

Kurama stepped forward and said, "I'll go next."

Hiei said, "Keep yourself calm, alright?"

Kurama replied, "Naturally," as he stepped into the ring to fight next.

"What are you talking about now?" Kuwabara asked, "This is where this fight gets weird, right?"

Hiei replied, "Quiet."

Roto said, "I'll take him on. This should be easy." He entered the ring after Kurama.

Kuwabara asked, "What happens in this fight? You said before it's passed but now it's in the present."

Hiei asked, "Would you be quiet?"

Kuwabara demanded, "Tell me shorty!"

"Watch the fight and you'll see!" Hiei replied.

"What are on earth are you two talking about?" Genkai asked.

"Nothing mystery lady," Kuwabara replied.

* * *

The fight is underway...

Roto asked in disbelief, "Did you just throw a peddle in my face?" He pointed his sword arm at Kurama.

"Maybe," he mocked while answering.

Roto asked, "Are you mocking me now? That's it, I was going to save this for later, but I have your dear mother Kurama."

Kurama said, "I'm aware. You've been following her for quite some time."

"What?" he asked, "How could you know that? His demon energy has been hidden."

Kurama demanded, "What is your point?"

Roto glared at him and said, "Let me hit you as much as I please or when I push this button she'll be dead."

* * *

Hiei and Kuwabara are talking on the sidelines.

Kuwabara said nervously, "I don't like seeing this guy wailing on Kurama like that even if it is for a reason."

"Just watch," he replied.

Botan jumped down from the stands above and announced, "Alright everyone, I'm here!"

Kuwabara asked, "Why?"

Hiei said coldly, "Leave, before you hurt yourself."

Botan replied, "I'm your team trainor! I was here before, remember?"

Kuwabara said, "You never actually do anything of any use so I actually agree with Hiei this time. Maybe you should leave, Botan, or at least stand off to the side so you're not in the way."

"You ungrateful brats!" Botan shouted at them.

Kurama instantly turned Roto into a flowerbed.

Koto announced, "That one's obvious. Kurama is the winner making the score tied 1-1."

Hiei said to Kurama as he was walking over, "What an idiot."

Kurama agreed, "Yes."

Botan asked, "So, this time can you tell us what happened?"

Hiei said, "It's passed."

"Agreed," Kurama replied, turning around.

Kuwabara should, "Oh come on!"


	17. Episode 17 The Pain of the Dragon

Zeru has entered the ring, and we all know what that means...

Hiei threw off his collar and said, "I'll go. This one's been irritating me ever since last night."

Kuwabara said sarcastically, "Ew, did you have a date together or something?" Hiei glared at him from the ring.

Kurama replied, "Kuwabara he's talking about the talk we had with him last night."

"I know," he laughed, "it just sounded like he went on a bad date. Read that without context and see if it sounds the same! They are both fire demons, right?"

Yusuke shouted in his sleep, "Kick his ass, Hiei!"

* * *

In the ring...

Hiei said snidely, "I know a great deal about your technique. You used harnessed heat energy with the intensity of a knife cut. One of the edges was sloppily melted. You have your flaws."

"As do you," he replied, "I don't need advice from someone who has a fake eye."

Koto said, "Begin!"

Zeru used his fire to push Hiei into the stands but he came back into the ring. Zeru said, "You don't seem so talkative now!"

Hiei replied, "Actually I'm bored."

Zeru shouted, "Actually your dead!" He covered his entire body with his heat energy and attacked Hiei through his stomach, which sent him flying while he was on fire.

Kuwabara said, "I know he's actually going to get back up from that, but it still looks painful."

Kurama replied, "Now comes the real pain."

Everyone is shocked, and Koto nearly announced that the fight was over but she was wrong. Hiei came back and said, "Yes, so talented I'm reluctant to make the kill with the dragon of the darkness flame. I think just my right arm will do."

Kuwabara said, "Here we go."

Kurama whispered, "Be careful Hiei."

Hiei burned off his headback and said, "I believe I covered that. You see, the jagan eye may not be natural, but it does give me exactly what I need! In a way has it's own mind and loaths disrespect. Resisting it is not something I would do."

Zeru was now completely frozen in fear and shouted, "Oh!"

Hiei shouted, "Dragon of the Darkness Flame!" The dragon exploded from out of his arm and completely incinerated Zeru into the stone wall, leaving nothing but his ashes. Hiei's arm sizzeled as it burned.

Koto looked around and asked, "Where's Zeru? There's his outline."

Hiei replied, "Believe me he's not coming back."

Koto looked at him and said, "I suppose a 10 count would be rediculous. Give it up for Hiei!" The crowd booed.

Kuwabara said, "Oh come on that fight was exactly the same as before."

"I don't need shortcuts," Hiei replied.

"What was that shorty!"

"My fight was so badass it doesn't need to be changed, ah," Hiei flinched in pain as left the ring.

* * *

The next fight is about to start...

Koto shouted, "Next fighters forward!"

Kuwabara said, "Urameshi needs to wake up already. He has to fight Chu!"

Kurama replied, looked over at Yusuke who was still sleeping, "This certainly will be a problem."

Botan replied, "We all know he wakes up, but when?"

Yusuke jolted himself awake and jumped into the ring. He shouted as he took off his jacket, "Guess it's my turn!"

Chu stumbled up to the ring, completely drunk, and said, "Now, now, everyone, just so you know those two guys just died back there."

"You and me, Chu!" Yusuke shouted, "Let's do this!"

Koto announced, "Chu vs. Yusuke, begin!"

"Lets get serious for a minute," Yusuke explained, "I have 4 shots and you use alcohol in order to make your energy. Let's just pin everything we have against each other now and see who wins!"

Botan asked, "What's he doing?"

Hiei replied, "It's not too far off from what happened before. This way they'll go straight into the knife edge death match."

Chu replied, "That sounds mighty ripper. But first, let me get a drink of this." He pulled out ogre kill and began chugging in until the bottle was empty.

Koto announced, "Oh wow people, ogre killer is some powerful stuff! Take a sip of that and you'll wake up in jail the next morning and Chu is taking way more than a sip!"

Kurama covered his nose and said, "That stuff reeks."

After throwing up, Chu started to create his energy blasts to attack Yusuke with.

Kuwabara said in awe, "Looks amazing."

Hiei replied, "I still can't believe that we can see the alcohol mixed into the energy."

Their energies attacked each other and tore both of their shirts off instantly. Chu suggested the knife edge death match, and we all know how that went down. Yusuke won by a hair.

* * *

Yusuke: Hey, Kurama, this writer keeps cutting my fights short, that's several times now! None of your fights have been as dramatically cut as mine!

Kurama: Well to be honest you're almost no one's favorite character. Even Kuwabara has fans. Me and Hiei on the other hand, we have the most.

Yusuke: Oh shut up!

Kurama: It's the truth Yusuke, the writer has decided to pay more attention to us rather than to you and Kuwabara. It is an abridged series after all.


	18. Episode 18

After a quick break our favorite heros are back at the side of the ring! The fight hasn't started yet.

Kuwabara said, "We just skipped over that whole episode where we're out in the woods and stuff. Now we're about to fight that human team, shouldn't we go through what we did before?

Yusuke said, "Do you really need a recap? Fine I'll tell you then. Hiei's in so much pain he can barely move. Kurama's out keeping an eye on him. I don't have my spirit energy. You're getting visions from the other team's grief and Genkai still doesn't know we know she's Genkai. Any questions?"

"You mean Kurama and Hiei are in the woods alone with each other?" Kuwabara asked, "It's no wonder fans like to ship them together."

Yusuke replied, "To be fair, they're about to fight the Itchigaki team too."

"I guess that covers everything," Kuwabara replied, "Wait a minute what about Koenma talking to you about that egg thing?"

Yusuke said, "Oh right, everyone including the audience forgot about Puu before this so yeah, that happened too already."

Genkai asked, "What are you two dimwits talking about?"

"Uh," Kuwabara reacted nervously.

Yusuke replied, "Nothing you need to know about mystery fighter."

Koto announced, "Team Urameshi!" The crowed booed.

Yusuke said, "That's our que." They started walking forward.

Kuwabara said, "It makes me sick that we have to fight these guys."

Yusuke replied, "You don't have to remind me."

* * *

Now in the ring...

Koto said, "Team captains decide on the battle terms."

Yusuke explained, "I say we make it a 3 on 3 battle royale."

Genkai looked at him and said, "That's actually a great idea."

Dr. Itchigaki turned around, put numbers into his calculator, and replied, "You drive a hard bargain, very well. If I win I get to have your body, boy."

Yusuke recoiled and said, "Fine and when I win I get you rip your face off."

Koto said, "The team captains decide on a 3 on 3 battle of M1, M2, and M3 vs. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and the Masked Fighter. Begin!"

Yusuke said, "I hope Hiei and Kurama get here soon."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the forest.. _.nothing sexy is happening even if you ship them together_.

Kurama said from a tree branch, "Hiei, you can't keep winning this way."

"You know what's going to happen," he replied.

Kurama said, "I'm aware," he jumped to the ground just when M4 and M5 showed up. He said, "It seems the Dr. Itchigaki's team is lost."

Hiei retorted, "What a horrible coincidence for us both."

M4 ran toward them and they both cut him down instantly.

M5 asked, "What the hell?"

Kurama replied, "You're next."

M5 shook his head and said, "Not me, death gives me the shivers." He pushed a button and a giant robot appeared from behind the bushes.

Kurama looked at Hiei and said, "Hiei you're going to have to land on your arm again."

"Screw that!" he replied, "come up with something else!"

Kurama said, "It's what happened before. Spare yourself the delay and do it already!" He moved out of the way of the robot attacking.

Hiei glared at him before jumping into the sky. From there an arm followed him and knocked him off balace. He landed on his right arm and screamed in pain just in time for the arm to come back and pin him against a tree.

Kurama shouted, "Hiei!"

M5 explained, "The robot is indestructible and doesn't feel any weaknesses like pain or fear."

Kurama used the other arm to unclip Hiei just before both arms tried to crush him. Thankfully he used his rose whip just in time to kill it. He said to M5, "You're wrong on two counts. Anything will break when crashed into itself and pain isn't a sign of weakness it tells a creature it's vulerabilities and not to expose them. Your robot is dead, and so I'm afraid, are you."

* * *

The Masked Fighter has been revealed to be a young woman with pink hair! I wonder who it could be...

Genkai asked, "Would you two dimwits even try to fight?" She put her mask back on over her face.

Yusuke said, "How can we? They're being forced against their will to kill others."

Koto said, "This fight can't get any weirder. Uh, what the, nevermind everyone, the missing member of Team Itchigaki M5 just fell out of the sky."

The robot appeared in the stands with Hiei and Kurama on both of it's shoulders.

Kuwabara shouted, "About time you two got here!"

Hiei replied, "Sorry, a 30 foot killing machine wanted a word with us."

"Hold on," Yusuke said, "I didn't notice this before but how did you two get here?"

Kurama asked, "What are you talking about? Did you not just see us?"

"Yeah," he said slowly, "you fell out of the sky and since none of you can fly how the hell did that happen?" He stared at them in disbelief.

Kurama explained, "I used my rose whip to sling shot all of us here."

Kuwabara asked, "How did your rose whip support the giant robot you're standing on and how was your aim so perfect? Urameshi's right, this doesn't make much sense when you start to think about it."

Hiei said, "You idiot, you know anime logic doesn't always make sense."

Kurama replied, "If we can get back to the subject at hand here, Medamira's illness was caused by Dr. Itchigaki in the first place and the devices on theses members backs are controlling their mind."

Yusuke said, "Thanks for the update." He looked over at the evil doctor.

Botan asked, "Would all of you finish this match already! Those humans are suffering!"

Dr. Itchigaki laughed evily and said, "Reveal my plan all you want, it won't change a thing. They're lifeless now!"

Kuwabara shouted, "That's not true! They're still in there. I know you can hear me guys." He insisted they attack him with everything they had and he was thrown out of the ring with serious injuries.

Yusuke looked over and said, "Just looking at the ugly trolls face is making me sick." His spirit energy started to return.

Genkai looked at Kuwabara and said, "It's nothing life threatening, Kuwabara actually helped to awaken their souls but they're still trapped inside."

Yusuke said, "So they're just forced to watch while their bodies kill people."

Genkai stepped in and used the spirit wave to save all three humans that were being controlled.

* * *

The fight is now over and the doctor is dead. Time for a break, right?

Koto announced, "Team Urameshi wins and makes it to the next round!"

Yusuke asked, "Is everyone ready to go again?"

Kurama replied, "It's not like we have a choice."

The intercom came on and said, "Attention, the next round will begin immediately. We'll start on the board moving left to right. The next round will be Team Urameshi vs. Team Masho and will start immediately."

Hiei replied, "Damn committe."

Yusuke said, "Here we go again."

Kurama said, "Yes, this will be a tough on for sure."


	19. Episode 19

The third round is about to begin for our team. Kuwabara is severely injured, Hiei still can't move his arm, and Genkai used up almost all of her energy, and Team Masho is about to enter.

Kuwabara said from the side of the ring, "I still wish I could help them right now."

Botan replied, "Just take it easy, you'll help when you're needed later."

Koto announced, "Team Masho please come to the ring now or be disqualified." They appeared in their black capes just like before.

The intercom came back on and said, "Due to fighting two times in a row Team Urameshi will be assessed by the medical tent." Ruka appeared in a tent beside the ring.

Yusuke asked, "Do you really have to get trapped again, Hiei?"

Hiei replied, "Hn, I'm not looking forward to it but her force field actually heals my arm."

Yusuke asked, "Seriously? Is that why you can use the dragon so soon?"

Hiei simply replied, "Hn."

* * *

In the tent with Ruka, Hiei, and Genkai.

Ruka said coldly, "You're both terribly sick. You're going to have to sit out for this round and stay with me."

Hiei replied snarkily, "I don't go where people tell me to lady. You can treat yourself." He started walking away only for the force field to be created.

Genkai asked, "What? It's a trap."

Yusuke said, "I knew this was going to happen but it still pisses me off."

"Like I said before," Kurama replied, "she's helped less than the committee thinks. They were in no shape to fight anyway."

The intercome said, "Hiei and the Masked Fighter were ruled unfit to fight. They will sit out for the diration of this round."

Kuwabara asked, "Was that really nessessary?"

Botan explained, "Well you're needed to fight later so if they were here that wouldn't need to happen, so yes, they do, for the sake of everything going the exact same way as before."

Koto said, "First fighters, please step forward!"

Kurama stepped forward and said, "I will take this round and try and get as many wins as possible, Yusuke. You'll take over when I fall." Yusuke nodded.

Gama stepped forward and took off his robe while he said, "Let me go first."

Yusuke said, "Just cut that guy down with your rose whip as quick as you can."

Kurama replied, "You know I can't do that, I have to get his make-up attached to me first so the other fights will go the same way."

Yusuke said, "Dammit."

Kurama said, "It's alright, Yusuke. I'm well aware of the outcome of these fights and I intend to keep it the same."

* * *

Koto announced, "Gama vs. Kurama begin!"

Gama explained his powers and marked Kurama up with the makeup of the chains. From there Kurama couldn't moved.

Yusuke shouted, "Hurry up already Kurama!"

Gama shouted as he lunged forward, "Now you die demon traitor!"

Kurama used his rose wip from his hair and cut Gama town in his tracks, leaving his purple blood to spill everywhere.

Yusuke shouted, "Don't let him touch you!"

Kurama whispered, "Sorry Yusuke."

Gama quickly gave him the makeup of the seal before dying on the ground.

Yusuke gritted his teeth and said, "Dammit. I don't know if I can watch this again."

Botan replied, "At least this time we know the outcome."

Yusuke said, "It still ticks me off."

Koto announced, "Kurama has won by death! Next fighters please step forward."

* * *

Toya has entered the ring.

Koto announted, "The ones standing in the ring have to fight next so it's Toya vs. Kurama. Begin!"

Kurama begins stalling for time, asking Toya why he wants the light so much.

Hiei said, "It's hard to watch from here and do nothing."

Genkai replied, "Kurama still has one thing on his side, time. Gama first curse should wear off soon and maybe the second one will too."

Hiei replied, "That's nice but I'd perfer to remain realistic."

Toya said, "Gama gave you too long to think! Not me!" He turned the ring into an ice rink with an ice force feild.

Kurama thought to himself, I can easily speed up this fight.

Toya said, "Even thought your energy is locked inside, getting near you still makes me nervous with your little rose whip and all. I'd rather kill long distance."

Kurama replied, "Very well." He could feel the first curse had just worn off.

As Toya blasted him with his shards of winter attack Kurama lunged forward and tried to counterattack with punches and kicks.

Toya asked, "What the?" while he dodged all of them.

Yusuke asked, "What's he doing? He didn't do that before."

Botan said, "As long as the fight ends the same way from here it shouldn't matter how it gets there."

Toya said, "I guess you don't like dodging attacks, fine then." He created his ice sword.

Kurama then let his arm get sliced by it and planted the seed of the death plant inside. From there he stabbed Toya with it, causing him to pass out and the ice to disappear. Koto named Kurama the winner.

Yusuke pleaded, "Please stay awake. Please stay awake."

Kuwabara replied, "I think he's already out."

Yusuke said, "Dammit. Here comes the worst part."


	20. Episode 20

Now that Kurama's passed out in the ring, who will fight next?

Koto announted, "Wait a minute, Kurama still has a faint heartbeat people! He's just fainted on his feet!" She held her fox ear to his chest.

Hiei shouted, "Detective get him out of there!"

Yusuke replied, "You know I can't do that." Hiei glared at him.

Genkai asked, "What's the problem?"

Bakken walked into the ring and said, "Hold on, it looks like he still wants to fight next. Look at him! He's still standing in the ring."

Yusuke shouted, "Don't you dare! I'm fighting next!"

Koto looked around and said, "Team captain desides the match, it will be Yusuke vs. Bakken."

The intercom came back on and said, "Correction, the next fight will be Kurama vs. Bakken. A fighter cannot be removed from the ring against his will and as will cannot be determind here the fight will begin."

Yusuke said, "Stupid committee."

Kuwabara said, "Even knowing this was going to happen, it's hard to watch."

Bakken then proceeded to use Kurama has a human punching bag and kicked Koto out of the ring several times. Just when he was about to make a finishing blow...

Yusuke shouted, "Stop the fight!" He readied his spirit gun.

Risho said, "Bakken, lay Kurama outside of the ring."

Bakken replied, "But he killed Gama!"

Risho asked, "Do you think you would have survived a bullet to the back?"

He looked over at Yusuke before throwing Kurama to him.

* * *

Yusuke has placed Kurama against the wall and is about to enter the ring...

"Botan?" he asked.

"Yes?" she replied.

"What would you say the integral parts of my fight against this asshole was last time?" he asked coldly.

She replied, "Well, probably just the end where you break all of his bones and throw him out of the ring."

Kuwabara said, "Yeah, that's the only part I remember."

Yusuke said, "I'll just cut to that."

Koto announted, "I think we all know Kurama will be staying outside of the ring. Just change the blasted board already. The next fight is Yusuke vs. Bakken."

Yusuke said, "Alright Bakken, get your ass over here!" He then proceeded to beat the crap out of him and made an easy win for his team.

* * *

Yusuke: What the hell, that's it writer? Yo, answer me!

Koto: Actually we can't talk to her directly, remember? What's the problem?

Yusuke: That was almost exactly what happened before, I thought this was an abridged series.

Koto: About that, according to her writing new content for the dark tournament arc has been tough since it's just so good and so funny already. She has much better new lines for later on.

Yusuke: Convinent excuse!

Koto: It's only the truth!


	21. Episode 21

Yusuke's match again Jin is about to get started.

Yusuke asked Botan, "What's integral to this fight against Jin?"

Botan thought for a moment and replied, "Well you have to get knocked out of the ring for the first ringout since that's what gets us in the end and after that it's just the spirit wave."

"Well," he said, "let's not cut to the chase here, fighting Jin was fun last time."

Botan replied, "You can't be serious!"

Kurama said, "They're like brothers, remember?"

 _The fight goes exactly the same way as before, because it was awesome. Go ahead and watch episodes 39-41 over again and see what I mean if you want._

* * *

Yusuke vs. Risho, or is it?

Koto announced, "The next fight will be Yusuke vs. Risho. Begin!"

Risho said smugly, "Don't bother, you'll die without ever laying a finger on me."

Yusuke asked without moving, "Is that so?"

The intercom came on and said, "Stop the fight immediately." Yusuke turned to glare at the speakers.

"Yes committee?" Koto asked, "Why did you stop the fight?"

The intercom said, "It's been revealed that Koto delayed her 10 count signifigantly after Yusuke's first ring out."

Koto asked, embarrassed, "What? Since when do we pay attention to that?"

They continued, "Yusuke's fight against Jin has been rulled a double loss making Yusuke inelligable to fight."

Yusuke shouted, "Screw you!"

"You hear that Yusuke?" Risho said, "Looks like I'm the winner here."

Yusuke stopped and said, "Wait a minute. I know we said five wins but let me do the math here. Win, win, loss, win, loss, and counted out. Even if we lost this round we'd still advance since we have more wins than your team!"

Kurama said, "He's right."

Koto explained, "If there's still a member of the team willing to fight on a five win type of situation like this then that's not how it works."

Yusuke shouted, "What the hell!?"

Koto replied, "It's for the plot of the anime, it doesn't have to make complete sense."

"Shut up Urameshi," Kuwabara said, struggling to get to his feet, "you just want to take away my moment of awesomness!"

Hiei retorted, "Enjoy it because this is the only one you have."

Kuwabara shouted, "Bite my ankles shorty I swear I'll make you cry to your mom, if you even have a mom that is!"

Yukina shouted from the stands, "Kazuma!"

"Yukina!" he replied, "You're here!"

She said, "I tried to get here as fast as I could this time. Are you fighting yet?"

Kuwabara replied, "I am now! We have one more man available to fight, and it's me!"

Koto said, "Alright! Combants make your way to the ring."

* * *

Kuwabara has entered the ring.

Koto announced, "The final match will be Kuwabara vs. Risho. Begin!"

Kuwabara said, "Put on your stupid clay of armor all you want. Spirit sword!"

"What are you babbling about?" Risho asked, "How do you know about my armor of clay?"

Kuwabara replied, "I'm a psychic, remember."

He said, "That's not how it works in this universe."

Kuwabara said, "Are you too much of wimp to fight or what?"

Risho shouted, "Quiet boy! Armor of clay!"

Risho became a metero but Kuwabara smashed him out of the ring for 10 counts making him and his team the winners.

Yusuke said, "About time that's over, now I have to deal with my own personal hell."

Kurama agreed, "Yes, now we can actually recover."


	22. Episode 22

After a break Team Urameshi is about to fight Team Uraotgi. The three fighters are standing behind the doors leading to the ring.

Kuwabara asked, "We've already skipped to this part?"

Hiei asked, "Do you really need a recap twice a day of what's happening?"

Kurama explained, "Yusuke went with Genkai to train, which is why we're here, and Puu finally hatched."

Kuwabara said, "I guess that's enough."

Juri announced, "Team Urameshi!" The doors opened and the crowed booed louder than ever.

Kurama reminded, "Remember, all of our fights have to go exactly how they did before."

Kuwabara replied, "Oh come on, I know I can win this time."

Hiei asked, "What makes you so sure?"

Kuwabara shouted, "Shut up, Hiei."

* * *

Dice have been created to decide who gets to fight who. The first roll went to...

Juri announced, "The first fight decided by a roll of dice is Hiei vs. Makintaro!"

Hiei then lunged forward and made a few motions with his sword in an instant returning back to where he was originally standing. He was completely unphased. Then blood dripped onto the ground.

Makintaro asked, "What's the matter, have a little accident in our trousors?"

Hiei smiled and said, "Your whole nervous system leaves much to be desired."

"What are you talking about?" he asked, "My nervous system? Just give me your best shot!"

Hiei replied, "Fool, I already have." He threw the arm away and started to walk away.

Maktintaro looked at his arm and screamed in pain. He then tried to attack Hiei but instead Hiei moved out of the way in time and stabbed him in the head, killing him instantly. Juri announced him at the winner.

Kuwabara said, "I knew that was going to happen but I still didn't see anything."

Kurama replied, "He has improved greatly in such a short time."

Kuwabara said, "You know what I don't get Kurama? When did he have time to train? Before he was in so much pain he could barely move, right? Well for the past two or so days it's been doing nothing but raining and we've all spent time together. When did all of this training happen that he got faster?"

"It's just a cheat in the narrative," Kurama replied, "Hiei's a favorite character so he doesn't need explainations."

Kuwabara shouted, "What is that supposed to mean?"

Kurama replied, "You and Yusuke always have explainations for the your strength getting stronger but mine and Hiei's flies under the radar. You haven't noticed?"

Kuwabara crossed his arms and said, "Screw all of you guys."

* * *

Hiei was still in the ring and said,

Hiei pointed at Shishi and said, "Roll Shishi, I want to finish warming up."

"Careful," he replied, "fate might have a sense of humor."

Juri announced, "The next fight will be Kuro vs. anyone on the Urameshi team!"

Hiei replied, "If anyone can fight on our team it might as well be me."

Kuwabara said, "He knows what's going to happen and he still wants to take that guy on?"

Kurama replied, "It's not like he even has a choice."

 _The fight goes exactly the same way as before, since it's amazing. Watch episodes 45-47 again if you're unsure._

* * *

Kuro's obviously dead.

Juri announced, "All pieces of Kuro Momotaro have stayed down for more than 10 seconds making the winner by death, Hiei!" The crowed booed excessively and she added, "I'm sorry guys, rules are the rules. If it makes you feel any better it looks like Hiei hurt himself pretty bad."

Kuwabara said, "Bunch of cowards."

Hiei walked over and said, "Kurama hurry up and kill that Ura guy."

Kurama replied, "Actually I didn't kill him last time."

"What?" Kuwabara asked.

Kurama explained, "Shishi killed him before, but it doesn't matter." He started walking toward the ring.

Kuwabara asked, "What's he talking about?"

Hiei replied, "You really don't remember anything, do you?"


	23. Episode 23

_The fight of Kurama vs. Ura went the exact same way because Yoko Kurama is perfect in every way. Watch episode 47-48 to see what I mean if you forgot._

Our heros are about to face Shishi for the "first time."

Kuwabara complained, "What the heck, the writer's just making everything the same! I thought this was an abridged series."

Hiei replied, "She already confessed that she's having trouble making new jokes in this arc because of how perfect it is, fool. Deal with it."

Kuwabara said, "You're just not mad because you're the favorite."

Hiei replied, "I think you're so upset because you're about to lose twice yet again."

Kuwabara replied, "You punk."

* * *

Shishi rolled the dice and his named showed up and another free space showed up for Team Urameshi. He said, "It's about time I took control. Which one of you fighters would like to fight me next?"

Kurama said hastily, "Kuwabara you're up. Please hurry up and get this over with and spare ourselves the embarrassment."

Kuwabara said, "Oh come on, let's play rock paper scissors for it!"

Hiei demanded, "Get in the ring already!"

"Fine," he replied, "a couple of sore losers."

Kurama retorted, "Says the man who's about to lose."

Kuwabara walked to the ring toward Shishi and said, "Alright pretty boy let's go!"

 _The fight went exactly the same._

* * *

Meanwhile in the old stadium...

Shizuru said, "Dammit Botan we knew this was going to happen and we still ended up at the wrong stadium!"

Botan replied, "Well this is important to the fights, remember? We meet Kuwabara here."

Yukina said nervously, "I hope he's okay."

Almost on que it seemed, he fell out of the sky onto the ring in front of them.

Kuwabara stood up, looked around awkwardly, and said, "Hey ladies and my sister. What's up?"

Shizuru punched him and said, "You lost again didn't you!?"

He replied, "Oh come on you know it had to go that way."

"You still don't have to be an embarrassment to the team and to our family!" she shouted and proceeded to beat him to a pulp.

Botan asked, "Can we just hurry to the new stadium already?"

Kuwabara said, "Okay just a minute, Yukina can you use your healing powers on me real quick?" He grabbed her hands.

She nodded.

* * *

The next fight is about to begin.

Juri announced, "The next match is anyone on the Uraotogi team and the Masked Fighter on Team Urameshi!"

Hiei said, "I still think I should go in for her."

Genkai stopped him and said, "Wait."

Hiei replied, "You've lost all of your energy."

She explained, "Yusuke has it now."

 _The fight went exactly the same way._


	24. Episode 24

Kuwabara has returned and is ready for his match against Ongi.

Kuwabara announced into Koto's microphone, "Kazuma Kuwabara is back and ready to rock and roll!"

Hiei replied, "We should just kill him off already."

Kurama said, "I would feel better if he hurried it up and spared himself the trouble. We already know this is a tough match for him."

 _The fight went exactly the same way._

* * *

Kurama said calmly, "Well now that that humilation is over."

"Too bad he comes back later," Hiei replied.

Genkai asked, "How can you be sure?"

He replied, "He only went to the old stadium, he'll be back."

* * *

 _After all of the fights are over, because Genkai's match went the same way again, everyone met up behind the scenes later._

Botan exclaimed, "All of you guys did a super job!"

Yukina said, "I had a kick watching you fight Kazuma!"

Kuwabara stopped and asked, "Wait a minute what happened with the fight with Genkai and that clown guy Suzuka?"

Hiei replied, "It didn't need to be written, she finished him off perfectly."

Genkai said, "Couldn't have said it better myself."

Kuwabara continued, "Anyway my stradgy was to point out their weaknesses so Genkai could finish them off."

"More like you made a big mess and someone else cleaned up after you like normal," Shizuru replied.

Kuwabara shouted, "You take that back sis, that stung!"

Hiei replied, "I'd like to hear it."

"I fought just as many matches as you did," he retorted.

"And lost them both," Hiei replied.

Genkai said, "I'm leaving." She left the group to go and face Toguro alone.

Kurama replied, "It took all of us working as a team to defeat them."

"Not him!" Hiei exclaimed.

Kuwabara shouted, "Oh shut up!"

Hiei said, "If you'd stop being so useless maybe I would."

Botan replied, "Now boys, settle down."

* * *

Kurama: I'll just recap what happens next in my voice everyone loves. Genkai tries to fight younger Toguro alone however she passes away in the process in Yusuke's arms. Suzuka meets up with Kuwabara and me later to give us magical items. Hiei trains to be stronger on his own. Koenma tries to cheer up Yusuke and is recruited to be our replacement. In fact, it seems like all of the final fights are perfect and the dialoge so amazing the writer is skipping to the when Yusuke wins and we find out Kuwabara faked his death. Sorry for the cop out.

* * *

Kurama grabbed Yusuke and said, "Yusuke get up, we have our victory."

Yusuke shouted, "Dammit, at what cost!"

Kurama asked, confused, "Have you forgotten?" He looked over at Kuwabara's lifeless body.

"I think he has," Hiei replied.

Koenma explained, "We're not dead, Yusuke."

Yusuke shouted, "Kuwabara had to die in order for this to happen! I have all this power but what good does it do if I can't even stop my best friend from dying!"

Hiei said nonchalantly, "He forgot."

Kuwabara stood up and said happily, "Kuwabara reporting for duty! Captain faker, that's me!"

Yusuke stopped, stared at everyone, and said, "What the-wait a minute-that's right you only faked your death!"

Koenma replied, "See, all is well."

Hiei said, "I still say it's all your fault. If you could have reached your power on your own and remembered what happened before the fake death wouldn't have been needed-"

Kurama replied, "He didn't hear you."

Yusuke beat up Kuwabara while Hiei expressed his best WTF face ever.

* * *

Botan and the other girls stood in the audience.

Botan exclaimed, "I know he was only faking but that was still heartbreaking to watch!"

Shizuru replied, "You're not kidding, I almost forgot he was faking."

"It does seem like the more we live this life the more I forget what we did before," Yukina replied.

Botan said, "You're right," she stopped and looked at Keiko who was having a PTSD episode, "wait a minute, Keiko! She's not moving."

"Not again," Yukina said nervously.

 _Sakyo blew up the building and everyone got out in time, not before Hiei saved Yukina of course._


	25. Episode 25

The fights are over, but our favorite team hasn't made it off of the island yet! They're in their hotel room.

Yusuke said, while looking out the window, "Finally, this hell is over. All we have to do now is meet Genkai at the boat."

Kuwabara replied, "Then why are we still standing around the room?"

"To reminise," Kurama replied, "Before, we consoled Yusuke as well so we could get over Genkai's death but now we don't have to. We know she's coming back."

Yusuke remarked, "I know Sensui's coming soon but man it sure does feel great knowing life isn't going to be boring." He ajusted the bag on his back.

Kurama replied, "Regular life will pale in comparison for a while."

Yusuke said, "Back to skipping detentions."

Kuwabara said, "Video games."

Kurama smiled and said, "My human mother."

Hiei replied, "Various crimes."

* * *

We're taking a little detour...

Yusuke: You know what sounds awesome?

Kuwabara: What?

Yusuke: That movie we did that Funimation still hasn't dubbed!

Kuwabara: You mean the one where they pronounce all of our names wrong, Hiei actually cares about the human world for once, Kurama loses his cool, you can't beat a guy who uses a simple sheild, and we have to find some weird red haired girl who isn't really that helpful?

Yusuke: That one. I think it happens about now in the story line.

Kuwabara: So we're just going to cut away from the series and abridge the movie? But Lanipator already did an awesome abridged version of that. He even got the guy that voices Hiei involved.

Yusuke: This is a parody, there's more than one way to do it! Que the music already!

 _Running through a crowd, in a faceless town, I need to feel the touch of a friend..._

* * *

First scene of the movie. In spirit world it's pouring rain (who knew it could do that there, am I right?) and water is flooding in.

Koenma stood at a window in his office and complained, "Dammit, does this have to happen right now? I'm still behind on all of that paperwork my dad didn't let me pawn off someone else during the dark tournament! Since when is there a window in my office? In the series it's never like that and another thing-"

Jorge ran into the room frantically and said, "Sir, we have bigger problems than continuty issues right now. We're flooding bad!"

"You think I'm blind ogre?" he replied, "I can see the problem. This can only mean one thing."

Jorge stopped and asked, "What?"

Koenma glared at him and shouted, "You're supposed to know!" Then hit him on the head.

Jorge replied meekly, "You didn't explain, sir."

Koenma said, "Dammit, that always works in the other movies. Anyway it means the netherworld is invading. Get Botan at once."

Jorge asked, "Botan, sir? I think Ayame might do better, she's not as ditzy."

Koenma screamed, "GET BOTAN AT ONCE, OGRE!"

Jorge ran out of the room and said, "Yes sir!"

* * *

Botan's finally arrived and she flew around the castle as she tried and looked for Koenma through all of the water.

Botan shouted, "Koenma sir? Koenma sir? Where are you?"

Koenma grabbed onto a corner of the wall and shouted, "Over here!"

"Koenma sir!" she shouted as she flew down to him, "What's the problem?"

Koenma showed her the orb of the netherworld energy and said, "Take this as far away from here as you can."

"Is this the power sphere to the netherworld?" she asked nervously, "But sir! It could kill me!"

Koenma replied coldly, "My castle is about to under water, we all have to make sacrifices where we can. Take it!" He handed it to her.

Botan took it and said, "I understand, I'll get to human world as fast as I can. What about you?"

He replied, "I'll be fine, go!" More water rushed over him and pushed him down the hall, "Go!" he shouted.

* * *

On Yusuke's school roof...

Yusuke sat by himself and said, "I can't wait until I become a demon and school doesn't matter anymore. This is so boring. Water? Botan!" She fell from the sky and landed in his arms. "Botan! What the hell happened to you?" he asked.

Botan stirred awake slowly and whispered, "Go to the shrine in the middle of town, you'll see a priestess there named Hinageshi, she'll help you while I'm passed out."

He looked at her, confused, and asked, "Passed out? What?"

She added, "Hurry, the spirit world is in danger!" right before she passed out like she expected.

Yusuke shouted, "Botan!"

Keiko ran onto the roof and said, "Yusuke for the last time-Botan?" She looked at her in his arms.

He said, "Take her to Genkai's for me, would you? I'm going to get Kuwabara and try to find some lady named Hinageshi."

"What?" she took and step back and said, "I'm not strong enough to carry her!"

Yusuke shouted, "Just take her already!"

Keiko said nervously, "Alright, wow, she's heavy." She struggled to carry her _._ "This is going to look really weird when we're riding the train all the way to Genkai's." She struggled with her down the stairs of the school.

* * *

Kuwabara and Yusuke ran around the city, trying to find the shrine.

Kuwabara asked, "Where's this shrine we're supposed to find? And what's wrong with the spirit world? She didn't tell you anything else?"

"She said the middle of town so it should be around here somewhere, right?" he replied, "We'll get more details from this girl we're supposed to find."

Meanwhile on the otherside of the wall Hinageshi screamed.

Yusuke shouted, "That's our que!"

Kuwabara asked, "What the-get off of me! Urameshi! Screw you!" as Yusuke used him as a human step ladder to get over the wall.

Yusuke jumped up and saw a dozen demons going after a girl with red hair wearing a priestess outfit. He shouted, "Shotgun!" as he blasted several of them to death.

Kuwabara shouted, "Spirit sword! Take this, and uh, didn't mean to break that," once he got around the wall and attacked the remaining demons. He also broke part of the wall structure.

Yusuke asked the girl, "You okay? Hey, you're a priestess. You wouldn't happened to be named Hinageshi would you?"

Hinageshi replied, "I am. How did you know?"

"Botan told us about you," Kuwabara replied.

Yusuke asked, "Wait a minute, why couldn't you fight off these demons by yourself? You're a priestess right, in Inuyasha they have special powers."

Hinageshi replied, "That's not how it works in this show or movie, now who are you?"

They answered.

Hinageshi said, "Great, so why did Botan send you?"


	26. Episode 26

Back at Genkai's temple where it's now nightfall and everyone is brought together.

Genkai said, "I don't like this."

Kurama entered the room quietly and said, "I just came from spirit world and like Botan said, it's terrible."

"What was wrong with it?" Yusuke asked.

Kurama sat down and answered, "It was completely covered in water and there were some phantoms searching for something."

Hinageshi explained, "Those must be beings from the netherworld!"

Kuwabara asked, "The what world?"

Hinageshi explained, "Eons ago there were 4 worlds; human world, spirit world, demon world, and netherworld. The netherworld became so evil and wanted to take over everything so King Yama sent them into oblivion. Today we're not sure how he did this. That doesn't explain why they came back now all of a sudden."

"So they're trying to take over?" Yusuke asked, "What the hell can we do against that and why is Botan so sick and injured all of a sudden?"

Kurama answered, "We can't worry about her, we should go on the defensive somehow."

Yusuke gave him and side eye and said, "You know some people ship you two together." Kurama glared at him.

Hinageshi interjected, "The 5 elemental sites should help. If we take the power from them we can restore spirit world and send the netherworld back into oblivion."

"I thought you just said we didn't know how that happened before," Yusuke replied.

Hinageshi said, "We didn't, which is why spirit world created this way in case it ever needed to happen again." She opened up the map she had.

Kuwabara replied, "These are all located in one city in Japan aren't they, kind of like how all aliens always land in America."

"You betcha!" she replied.

Kurama said, "At least that makes it easier for us."

* * *

Hiei was watching everything from outside in a tree.

Hiei asked himself in his head, _What the hell is going on over there? The netherworld? Hmph, whatever that is._ He started to leave but turned around in time to hear something.

Keiko opened the door and said, "I just managed to get Botan back to sleep with Yukina's help."

Yusuke asked, "What? We need her awake, Keiko!"

Kuwabara shouted, "Yukina's here?! Yukina! Yukina! Yukina!" He ran outside and around the temple.

"Would you keep it down?" Keiko asked, "She's with Botan like I just said." She pointed down the hall and Kuwabara ran down it.

Hiei moved in to the temple grounds and looked inside.

Kuwabara grabbed Yukina's hands and said, "My love! Now that you're here anything is possible."

She said nervously, "Are you okay, Kazuma? Your face is turning red and you're getting warmer. Don't tell me you're sick too."

Kurama noticed Hiei standing outside and walked over to him. He asked, "Hiei, where did you come from?"

"I was just passing through," he replied, "What the hell is going on?"

Kurama asked, "Since when do you care?"

Hiei replied hastily, "I didn't say I cared, I only asked what was happening to cause such a party to form."

Kurama explained, "There is a 4th world, apparently, the netherworld filled with powerful demons that are trying to take over. I know you don't like fighting powerful demons or anything or else I'd ask you to join us." He turned away from him.

Hiei replied, "Hn, how powerful are we talking?"

"Well they are Gods over there," Kurama teased, "who knows?"

"Nice try, count me out," he replied as he jumped away.

* * *

Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hinageshi ran through town the next morning.

Kuwabara asked, "Why did we wait until morning?"

Yusuke replied, "Ask the creators, how the hell should I know? Hinageshi, where the hell are we going?" They all stopped.

Hinageshi looked at her map and said, "A site should be around here somewhere."

Kuwabara demanded, "Where's Hiei? If he's such a favorite character why isn't he with the rest of us?"

"He said he's not helping," Kurama replied.

"Knowing him he'll be helping from the sidelines somewhere," Yusuke replied, "we can't worry about him."

Hinageshi said, "Just to the north, and then. It should be here." She looked around.

Yusuke said, "Well-what the!" An explosed occured near them and a huge beam of light shot into the sky.

Kurama said calmly, "I have a feeling it looks something like that."

Hinageshi shouted, "Oh no, look at that dark energy! That's not spirit energy, it's the evil netherworld energy!"

"Son of a bitch," Yusuke proclaimed, "if we were here a minute sooner. Nevermind, we have to split up and find the others."

Kurama nodded and said, "Agreed."

* * *

Yusuke and Hinageshi ran through town some more.

Hinageshi exclaimed, "Another site should be near here somewhere."

Yusuke asked, "Don't you have a better map? Goddamn."

"Well I don't see you helping me in any way!" she shouted.

"What are you talking about," he demanded, "I stopped all of those demons from killing you earlier."

Hinageshi replied, "Oh, right."

The building they were standing near suddenly exploded.

Yusuke said, "I'm going to go out on a limb here and say that wasn't a gas leak."

Hinageshi replied, "If we hurry we could find it before those demons do!"

Yusuke shouted, "Come on!" He ran inside and saw three demans about to tamper with the site. "Spirit gun! Hell yeah. Alright, now what do I do?"

"Put your spirit energy into it and it should open and you'll have it's power," she explained.

Yusuke said, "Right, like you explained earlier when I wasn't listening. Here we go."

Yakumo appeared from the right and said, "Not so fast, boy."

"Who the hell are you?" Yusuke demanded.

"I am Yakumo, God of the netherworld," he replied.

"We'll see about that," Yusuke replied, "Spirit gun! What the hell?"

"What's the matter boy," Yakumo replied, "never seen a sheild before?"

Yusuke remarked, "Just call my Yusuke and I'm the spirit detective of earth. There is no way in hell I'm just going to let you take this site. Wait a minute, if you were just going to come here yourself why did you have these goons here?"

Yakumo explained, "I saw them in a distance and came as soon as I saw you kick their weak asses."

Yusuke said awkwardly, "Oh."

Hinageshi explained, "He has that power."

Yusuke shouted, "Thanks for telling me. Here goes nothing-what the?"

Yakumo attacked Yusuke, left him to faint, and then broke the site.


	27. Episode 27

We continue with Kurama and his site.

Kurama kneeled in front of the site and asked, "Here it is, wait a minute, why is the sun setting? Wasn't it just noon? Continuity sure is strange in this movie." He started to put his energy into it when fog came out of nowhere.

Kuronue said, "I have taken your past."

"Who said that?" Kurama demanded, standing up and turning around.

Kuronue replied, "You don't remember me? You're old dear friend?"

Kurama said, "Yomi, I told that moth demon to kill you so I wouldn't have to deal with you and your revenge-oh, it's you. Kuronue? You're supposed to be dead!"

"That's what you wanted to happen, isn't it? You left me for dead!" he replied.

Kurama asked, "What? No. You sacrificed your life to save me, remember? At least, that's what was supposed to happen. That's what happened!" He struggled to remember.

Kuronue shouted, "Silence! I remember the pain of that day. We were stealing an artifact when you cut my pendant on purpose and left me to die."

Kurama replied, "You liar! What happened to you? Where have you been for all of these years?"

"That doesn't matter now does it?" he replied while breaking the site.

Kurama said, "Wait! Come back here! What the hell just happened?"

* * *

We move to Kuwabara's site...

Kuwabara said, "Alright site! What's with this weird water around here anyway, it must be the spirit energy in the area. Why's it dark out all of a sudden? We left Genkai's during daylight hours. It sure would be nice to have someone to answer for all of this weirdness."

Majari came out from the water and said, "You talk way too much."

Kuwabara demanded, "Who are you?"

"Majari of the netherworld," he replied.

Kuwabara replied, "Not one of you guys. Spirit sword!"

Now interested, Majari said, "Interesting weapon you've got there. Spirit sword!" His came out green instead of orange.

Kuwabara asked, "What the?"

Yusuke came running up the path and shouted, "Hey Kuwabara look out!"

Hinageshi explained, "He's Majari, he can mirror anyone's attack."

"Great," Yusuke said sarcastically.

Kurama came from other end and shouted, "Kuwabara be careful!"

Yusuke asked, "What happened to you?"

He answered, "The site I was protecting got destroyed."

Yusuke said, "Yeah mine too." Another site blew up before their eyes. "Oh what the hell!"

Kuwabara punched Majari into oblivion, fell to the ground, and said, "Some God you were."

Yusuke shouted, "Alright now we have to harness that power!" He started to run to the site.

* * *

Hiei turned to the site as he stood on a railing and looked at the city traffic and said, "An elemental site, hn. It's there! What the hell?" Two demons came out of where and he cut them down without breaking a sweat. Hiei looked down at them and said, "Pathetic."

Raiko appeared from thin air and said, "You should watch yourself."

Hiei demanded, "What did you say?"

Raiko's jagan eye opened and forced Hiei into the building behind him, knocked him out, and he fell into the water below.

* * *

Back at Kuwabara's site...

Kurama kneeled in front of it and said, "Here goes."

Hiei jumped to him and shouted, "Get out of the way!" He pushed Kurama down before the blast caused the last site to burst open.

Yusuke asked, "Hiei? Where did you come from and where the hell have you been all this time?"

Hiei replied sheepishly, "Nowhere."

Kurama asked, "You were at the other site weren't you?"

"It doesn't matter now does it?" he replied.

Hinageshi looked at the sky and said, "All of the sites have been destroyed!"


	28. Episode 28

Back at Yusuke's apartment...

Kurama was standing outside, and walked inside to Hiei, Kuwabara, and Hinageshi, "We need to come up with a new plan."

Hiei held the back of his neck in pain and demanded, "And what the hell was the old plan?"

"Why are you here Hiei?" Kuwabara asked, "I thought you hated humans."

Hiei replied, "I still do, dumbass."

Kurama replied, "He's injured, what happened to you anyway?" He pulled down the back of his collar to see a large gash across the back of his neck. Kurama grabbed some bandages.

"One of those things that calls itself a God has a jagan eye is what happened," he replied hastily.

Kuwabara asked, "So what are we supposed to do now?"

Hinageshi explained, "That purple energy around the city keeps normal humans from noticing anything is wrong. It also acts as a barrier to keep those like us out."

Kurama said, worried, "Yes, coming up with a plan to take him down does sound troublesom."

* * *

Botan was taken by Yakumo and Genkai's temple was trashed along with it.

Kurama asked Genkai, "What happened here?"

Genkai replied, "We had a party and things got a little too wild, what do you think happened here?! Yakumo and Raiko came here and took Botan while trashing my temple."

Kuwabara stood beside Yukina's sleeping body inside and proclaimed, "Yukina! No, not my Yukina."

Hinageshi asked, "Would you quiet down? I just got her back to sleep."

Hiei watched her from the doorway and clenched his fist in frustration.

Kuwabara ran out of the room and shouted, "I swear I'm going to kill the guy that did this to my Yukina!" He punched the wall of the temple.

Genkai shouted, "Stop breaking my temple!"

Kuwabara replied, "Sorry."

Yusuke said, "We can't just sit on our asses here. We have to do something!"

Kurama replied, "Yes, montage style." He started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Yusuke asked.

Kurama said, "I have to add fan service somewhere in this movie. Don't worry I'll return in the montage." He continued to walk away.

* * *

Montage time!

Kuwabara said angrily, "I may be out of spirit energy but that doesn't mean I'm not going to fight!" He punched down a tree.

Meanwhile Hiei was minding his own business at the top of the tree and said, "I'll be ready for any-holy sh-" the tree fell from under him.

Kuwabara said, "Oops, sorry Hiei didn't see you up there."

Hiei stood up and shouted, "What the hell!?"

"In my defense who stands on the top of a tree?"

"Who punches down a tree?"

Yusuke said as he was walking by, "Would you two get the hell over here, I'm trying to start a badass entrance over here!"

Hiei said, "I'll meet up with you later." He jumped away.

* * *

Kurama is naked in a pond...

He took off his clothes and got into the water. He walked over to the edge were there were bamboo leaves, broke off a piece, and put it in his hair. He said, "Kuronue, I don't know where you've been for all of these years but one thing is for sure. You've changed. And I'm ready to leave our previous friendship in the past." He glared at his reflection.

* * *

Walking montage of everyone entering the city.

Yusuke said, "We're in the middle of town now, so something should happen."

Hinageshi asked, "Where did all of this fog come from?"

Kuronue stood in front of them in the middle of the fog, "About time you showed up Kurama."

Kurama replied, "If you wanted to fight you could have come to me like you did before."

Kuwabara asked, "You know this guy?"

"Don't follow me!" Kurama said as he ran for an elevator and followed Kuronue down.

Yusuke replied, "Don't worry, we weren't planning on it."

Kuwabara asked, "What's going on down there? Without my spirit awareness I can't see a thing!"

Hiei answered, "He's using hypnotizing syths to trick Kurama."

"Are you serious?" Yusuke asked, "Maybe we should help him out."

Hiei replied, "Do whatever you want, I'm staying here."

Kuwabara said sarcastically, "Some friend you are."

* * *

Kurama and Kuronue fought each other.

Kurama said through the fog, "We can talk about this Kuronue, what makes you think I betrayed you that day? I was there and I know what happened."

"Lie to yourself all you want, Kurama," he replied, "You left me for dead and now I'll do the same for you!" He threw his pendant at Kurama and disappeared.

Kurama frowned at the falling pendant and said, "So, you are an imposter after all."

Kuronue shouted, "Die!" from above him.

Kurama turned around and stabbed him with the bamboo leaf. He demanded, "Show yourself!"

Kuronue transformed into his true self, as he wasn't Kuronue after all and asked, "How did you know I was a fake?"

"Kuronue would never throw away his pendant," Kurama explained, "and he'd never attack from behind. Like him, you'll die, now!" He put his energy into the ground and made bamboo shoot out from it, killing the imposter instantly.


	29. Episode 29

On their way to Yakumo...

Yusuke asked, "You okay, Kurama?"

"I'll be fine," he replied as he stopped at the river, "we need to get across this river somehow."

Hinageshi said, "We should be able to cross at the flood gate down there." She pointed downstream.

"Alright, let's go!" Kuwabara shouted. The group started running for it, but Hiei stayed back.

"Wait," he said to them, "someone's behind us." Suddenly explosions surrounded them and knocked everyone down.

Yusuke looked back, saw Hiei, and demanded, "What the hell Hiei? You could have said something?"

"You only hear what you want to, don't you?" he replied.

Kuwabara asked, "Who is that?" A man with a large jagan eye stood above them on a streetlight.

"I'm Raiko, God of evil," he answered.

Hinageshi said, "This isn't good."

Kuwabara shouted, "You're the bastard that hurt Yukina, I'll take you on you son of a-Hiei?" Hiei tripped him before he could attack.

"You don't have any spirit energy, you idiot," he replied, "I'll go." He jumped up, took off his jacket, and slashed his sword at Raiko only to miss and cut part of the streetlight instead.

Raiko said, "So you can be fast on your feet afterall."

"Shut up," Hiei replied, "you caught me off guard before. Fist of the mortal flame!" He charged Raiko.

"Great idea!" he said, as he counterattacked and they fell into two different buildings across from each other. "That was actually clever, perhaps you could be of some use to me afterall."

Yusuke asked, "What's he saying?"

Hinageshi explained, "He can bring out the wickedness in others. He's going to turn Hiei evil!"

"Well he's never really been a good guy so maybe it won't work," Kuwabara replied. During the chanting Hiei started to transform and turn evil. He added, "Nevermind."

Yusuke pleaded, "Don't do it Hiei!"

"Too late," Kurama said, "he's releasing the dragon!" The bandages on his arms set on fire the a dragon appeared out of fire, along with the black pillars of energy surroundign them all.

Raiko demanded, "Kill your friends, Hiei!"

"Dragon of the darkness flame!"

Kuwabara shouted, "OH MY GOD WE'RE DOOMED!"

Yusuke shouted, "Hiei don't do it! Dammit, I can't get through to him!" The flames started to engulf everything.

Raiko said, "That's right, watch them die!"

"Think again fool!" Hiei said, as the dragon moved toward Raiko.

"What?"

"You can't control the dragon with your evil eye," Hiei replied as the dragon killed Raiko and the building he was standing it was destroyed and set on fire. Hiei came back down to their level as his dragon returned on his arm.

Yusuke shouted, "Alright, Hiei!"

Kurama asked, "Are you okay?"

"Just hurry up and kill Yakumo," he replied as he passed out.

Kuwabara asked, "Seriously, again?"

"At least he did something to help," Yusuke replied, "what the hell did you do?"

Kuwabara reorted, "I killed Majari!"

"And still let the site break he was guarding," Kurama replied, "That wasn't much help at all."

Kuwabara said, "I hate all of you."


	30. Episode 30

Yusuke and Hinageshi made it to the roof of the building Yakumo was standing on with Botan. He was trying to get the power sphere out of her body.

Yusuke shouted, "Yakumo get the hell away from Botan!"

"You actually survived that last attack?" he asked, turning toward him, "For a human that's impressive. Now die!" He used his powers to blast Yusuke and Hinageshi off of the ground.

Yusuke landed back on the ground and said, "What the-hey that wasn't so bad." Then Yakumo burned him with his energy again, "Nevermind holy hell! Ah!" He screamed.

Yakumo said, "Stupid boy, did you really think you could defeat a God!"

Botan woke up and tried to stop him, "Don't take it! Don't take the power sphere!"

Yakumo shouted, "Shut up woman!" He grabbed it out of her body and threw her off to the side. "Finally! The power of the netherworld has returned to it's rightful owner!"

Yusuke shouted, "Botan! Why didn't you tell us you hid the power sphere in your body?" He ran over to her.

She pleaded, "Get it back. Hurry. Before he-" she passed out before she could finish.

"Not again," he said, "That's it Yakumo you're going down! As soon as I can walk over to you, damn you're strong." He tried to battle the energy blast Yakumo was creating but couldn't move forward.

Yakumo said, "You can't even stand up right now human child."

Yusuke replied, "I have a name you know."

"Yusuke!" Kurama shouted as he came up with Kuwabara and Hiei, "Don't get closer, his energy to burn through your soul."

"What?" he said, "That wasn't in the original."

Kuwabara shouted, "Use your energy to fight him already!" He put Hiei down.

Yusuke shouted, "Spirit gun!" and made the largest blast he could muster.

"What the hell?" Yakumo asked, being caught off guard.

Hiei woke up and asked, "Where am I?" He looked over at Yusuke and Yakumo fighting and saw Kuwabara and Kurama sitting near him and Botan.

Kuwabara asked, "You're already awake? This movie sure doesn't follow how we live our lives. It usually takes you hours to wake up after an attack like that."

Kurama explained, "Yusuke's fighting Yakumo. Rose whip!" He stood up, charged Yakumo, and wrapped his whip around his arm.

Yakumo asked, "What's this? You're not actually a human are you?"

Hiei used his superspeed with his sword and said, "Take this," he sword broke against his arm, "Dammit, again?"

Yakumo said, "Get the hell out of my face, both of you!" He used his energy to send both of them flying.

Kuwabara said, "No! That's it!" as he watched them fall.

Hinageshi shouted, "You hurt Botan!" She grabbed his arm and managed to send the power sphere flying as Yakumo threw her off of him.

Yusuke shouted, "The power sphere!" He ran after it and tried to use it with his regular spirit energy. Watching him struggle, Kurama, Hiei and Kuwabara joined him and sent Yakumo to his grave.

* * *

The world hasn't ended.

Yusuke said, collapsing to his feet, "Alright, go team. Damn that was exhausting."

Kurama replied, "Do you know what I just realized?"

"What?" Yusuke asked.

"Guardian of the Galaxy ripped us off!" he proclaimed, "There has to be a lawsuit in there somewhere, right?"

Yusuke asked, "What are you talking about? We're a group of misfits who took the bad guy's energy scorce but couldn't handle it alone so I used your guy's help to kill him. Oh yeah. Assholes!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Hiei demanded.

"It's just a movie," Yusuke replied.

Kuwabara asked, "Does this mean the spirit world is saved?"

Yusuke said, "I think so...Kurama?"

"What?" he asked.

Yusuke said, "Well you know everything, right, is spirit world saved?"

"We'd have to go there and find out," he answered.

Hinageshi said, "I'd say yes, look at the beautiful sunrise!"

Kuwabara remarked, "It was only like 10pm an hour ago."

Kurama replied, "This movie is so strange."

Hiei said, "It's better than the other one, and Funimation actually dubbed it so that's what that says about their standards."

"Dub the damn movie already!" Yusuke demanded.


	31. Episode 31

It's been several weeks since the Dark Tournament arc and the movie. Yusuke is at his school and was just kicked out of class. Botan came to visit him and was about to leave.

"Remember to get kidnapped after school, alright?" she reminded him.

Yusuke asked, "Can't we just tell Genkai we know what she's up to?"

She replied, "She wasn't there when you wished to do this all again, remember?"

"I know but what harm can it be to mention what happened?" he asked.

Botan got on her ore and said, "Sorry Yusuke, I don't have time to explain everything to you and I'd rather not have to explain to your teacher why I can fly."

Yusuke asked, "That's literally the only reason you came here? To remind me to get kidnapped?"

She said as she flew away, "Try not to make it to easy on them!"

* * *

Kuwabara and Botan found the note after school.

Kuwabara said, looking at it, "We were go again. Urameshi's been kidnapped and we have to go to that stupid mansion up the street."

Botan asked, "Well where's Hiei and Kurama? They remember what happened before, right?"

Kuwabara replied, "Let's just go to Kurama's school already."

"You've lost your spirit energy already, haven't you," she said.

Kuwabara shouted, "Oh shut up it comes back later and you know it."

* * *

Kuwabara and Botan are running through Kurama's school.

Kuwabara shouted, "Kurama! Where are you? Would you just come into the hallway this time?"

"He's just down the hall, remember?" Botan said, "Try not to freak everyone out too much. Wait, his name isn't Kurama here."

Kuwabara shouted, "Nevermind that! Where are you, Kurama!?" He kicked down a door and saw Kurama standing on the otherside. "There you are, don't you remember what we're supposed to do?"

He replied, "I'm not Kurama here, remember? What's the problem now?"

Kuwabara explained, "Urameshi's been kidnapped and we have to get Hiei and go to that stupid mansion again."

Kurama rolled his eyes and said, "Of course."

"Why didn't you meet me at my school?" Kuwabara asked him.

"Well that's not what happened last time is it?" he replied.

* * *

At the park...

Botan explained, "I've got the detective items! I just need to find that whistle real quick." She opened the box and looked for it.

"I'm not looking forward to this," Kurama confessed.

Kuwabara asked, "Why doesn't Hiei just show up here since he knows this is what's going to happen? Wait a second, what if you blow that whistle and other demons show up? There are others in the city, right?"

"You're right!" Botan said, grabbing the whistle and standing back up, "Well that didn't happen last time so it won't happen again. Cover your ears." Just before she flew into it a sword flew through the air and cut it out of her hand. She screamed and said, "Ah! Hiei! You almost cut off my fingers!"

Hiei said, "Blow that thing again and you'll lose more than your hands."

Botan shouted, "The whistle! Oh no, it's broken! Great, I'm held accountable for that." She picked up the pieces on the ground while Hiei retrieved his sword.

"About time you showed up you punk," Kuwabara said, "Now that we're all here, not that you helped much before anway."

Hiei replied, "Like you're one to talk, you're the one who gets captured by Sensui later and if I remember correctly you also said the taboo word."

Kuwabara said, "By accident, not like you who just said it!"

"We don't have time for this," Kurama said.

Botan asked, "Can we go already?"

* * *

Outside of the mansion...

Kuwabara said, "Here it is."

Hiei asked, "Do we really have to go through all of the bullshit all over again?"

Kurama asked, "Since when do you swear so much? The worst word you usually say is 'fool.'"

"Since I became sick and tired of living the same life over again," he replied.

Botan explained, "Yes, everything has to go the same way as before. That means Hiei has to say 'hot' first, and then Kuwabara, and then me, before Kurama wins."

Kurama asked, "Hiei, can you get in touch with Yusuke to see if he's actually here and safe?"

"What are you talking about?" Botan asked, "Oh wait! Telepathy! Why didn't we think of that before?"

Kuwabara asked, "You're telling me Hiei's telepathetic?"

"It's _telepathic_ , you idiot," Hiei replied, "I bet you'd pronounce your own name wrong if no one ever said it to you."

"It's not my fault the movie called me Kuwahara!" he shouted.

Kurama said, "Hiei, just do it already."

 _Hiei: We're outside. Are you in this ugly mansion like before?_

 _Yusuke: Hiei?_

 _Hiei: Would you answer the question?_

 _Yusuke: Yeah I'm upstairs and this freak is on my shadow agian. Hurry the hell up already, would you?_

 _Hiei: You're one to talk, you're the one that got kidnapped, fool._

 _Yusuke: Shut up and say hot already so Kurama can save us all!_

Kurama asked, "Well?"

"He's here," Hiei replied.

They all walked into the mansion.

 _Everything goes exactly the same as before once they meet Kaito. Watch episodes 68-69 to see that again._

* * *

After Kurama won...

Kuwabara said, "Alright, soul is back in my body! No thanks to you Hiei!"

"Hn," he replied coldly.

Botan said, "Hey look! Hiei's sword!" She picked it up off the ground.

Hiei demanded, "Give me that!" he ripped it out of her hand.

"When did that show up again?" Kuwabara asked, "Didn't it shatter earlier?"

Kurama explained, "Once Kaito's territory disappeared it rematerialized."

"Why didn't anyone explain that before?" Kuwabara asked.

Hiei answered, "Because not everyone needs to be told about everything all the time."

Botan said, "If all of you are done talking, can we just move up those dumb stairs already?"

* * *

At the top of the stairs...

Yusuke shouted, "About time all of you made it up the stairs, how long does it take to get up one story?"

Kido explained, "You all made it. Well, except for one. Yusuke one of your friends is an imposter. It's Yarnagisua's power, copy."

"Yeah, yeah, he can copy someone's everything," he replied, "Spare me."

Kido asked, "How did you know that?"

"Lucky guess," he replied.

Kido explained, "Anyway after 10 minutes I'm going to release you and you have to punch whoever it is the face as hard as you can."

Yusuke said, "My pleasure. You ready to get your ass beat into the ground Kuwabara?"

Kuwabara asked, "Why do you have to suspect me?"

Yusuke said, "You're the only one without your spirit energy making you the easy target, even compared to Botan!"

Botan said, "My hero."

"I don't need 10 minutes," Yusuke said, "it's him."

Kido asked, "You sure?"

Yusuke shouted, "Just let me go already!" He let him up and Yusuke punched Yarnigisua in the face so hard it knocked him out.


	32. Episode 32

Genkai revealed herself to be the one masquading this group. They went downstairs to rescure Kaito because Koenma explained there is a tunnel being dug to demon world.

Hiei said, "Finally, this stupidity is over." He started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Kuwabara demanded.

Hiei turned around and said, "You have your fox, your clown, and your old hag. I'm a moot point. I won't help your cause but I'm not going to hinder it either." He started to walk away again.

Kuwabara asked, "You're just going to walk away?"

Hiei replied, "I did before, I will again." He left.

Yusuke said, "Don't worry Kuwabara, he'll come back in the end when we need him the most."

"We'll leave at dawn," Genkai said, "Everyone try to get some sleep before then."

* * *

The next morning before they leave.

Yusuke pulled Kurama aside and whispered, "Hey Kurama, since the mind reader guy is only going to tell us what we already know do we really have to find him? He's just going to die later."

Kurama said, "Unfortunately yes, he aids the plot later so he has to die. Try not to think about it when you meet him."

Genkai said, "Alright, we'll split into two groups. Kurama, you take Botan, Kuwabara, and Kaito to try to find this center point. Everyone else will come with me to try and see if we can spot anything in town."

Kurama said, "Agreed. We'll meet up later when we find something."

 _Everything goes exactly the same when meeting Doctor, Seaman, and Sniper later. Even Koenma's meeting goes the same. In fact, things are so funny it's all the same until episode 80 when we meet Hiei again._

* * *

"Did you just kill him?" Yusuke asked, "You're not allowed to do that."

"No," Hiei replied, "he's fine when spirit world recaps with him later, remember? I only stunned him."

Yusuke stood up and asked, "Are you ready to join us, Hiei? You get the tape in the end remember? Come on."

"You're in no shape," Hiei replied.

"What?" he asked, "don't tell me you're going to fight me again."

Hiei took off his jacket and said, "It's been too long since our last fight. You ready?"

Yusuke said, "Bring it on, bitch!"

They punched each other out for several minutes. Hiei stopped, and licked his arm. He said, "I told you before, you need a calm head when you're going up against Sensui."

"That's still gross," Yusuke replied, "and thanks for the kick in the ass, now are we going or what?"

Hiei put his jacket back on and said, "Alright, but only because you become a demon after this."

* * *

Everyone's together...

Genkai said, "Now that we're all back together let's go over what we know."

"Why?" Yusuke asked, "We all know what's happening now."

"Except for Hiei," Kurama replied, "unless he's been watching from the sidelines this whole time like I've felt his presence." Hiei glared at him but didn't say anything.

Seaman asked, "Can I say something? Weren't you just shirtless in the last episode Mr. Urameshi?"

Yusuke looked down at his new white shirt and said nervously, "Uh, Kurama packs an extra shirt all the time. You know, because his clothes always get torn up in battle." They all looked at Kurama.

Kaito said, "About that, weren't you just in your school uniform a minute ago? Where did this green Chinese warrior's outfit come from?"

Yarnagisua asked, "And why are you wearing a Chinese outfit since we're all Japanese?"

Yusuke said, "He's got a point, Kurama. Where do you hide those clothes?"

Kurama replied, "In my hair, like everything else."

"Hold on," Yusuke said, "I'm trying to picture this."

Genkai said, "Would all of you shut up for a minute? We don't have time to go over continuity issues. Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, you'll be the first small wave and if you all get killed at least we have back up."

Seaman said, "I think I should go too."

Hiei asked coldly, "Why the hell should we trust you?"

"I know those caves better than anyone else here," he replied, "Without me you'd get lost."

Kurama explained, "Actually you're more useless than you realize. Now that's Hiei's back with his jagan eye he should be able to show us the way just fine."

Yusuke looked at both of them and said, "You know, that's an excellent point. Why didn't we think of that earlier?"

Kurama replied, "Hinesight is 20/20."

Hiei took off his head band and used his jagan eye to see into the cave. His hair moved out of the way. Yusuke said, "I like how your hair knows to move out of the way of your third eye."

Hiei replied, "It's the jagan's power, my hair doesn't possess any power like that."

Kurama said, "Too bad."

Hiei said, "There's something halfway down blocking our path. It has a giant 'G' on the door and a human child is on the other side."

Yusuke said, "Don't tell me-"

Seaman explained, "That's the gamemaster, it has to be. He can bring games to life with his energy."

"Goblin City!" Yusuke shouted, "I can't believe we forgot about that. We're going to need 7 people to come into the cave with us."

Kaito said, "Interesting."


	33. Episode 33

The 7 members entered Gamemaster's territory.

Kurama asked, "Alright out of the 7 of us who has actually played Goblin City before?"

Yusuke said, "Wait a minute, why didn't anyone ask this when we were outside of the cave picking the 7 people to come in with us? Seems like that would helped more back then."

"Dimwit actually has a point," Genkai remarked.

Kurama said hastily, "Would someone answer the damn question?"

"Damn, Kurama," Yusuke said, "Alright, I have, lots of times."

Seaman said, "I have as well."

Kaito added, "Me too."

Kurama said, "Including me that makes 4."

"Make it 5," Genkai said.

Yusuke asked, "Seriously grandma?"

Genkai retorted, "What do you think I've been doing for the last 50 years, playing solitare?"

Kurama asked, "Who here actually made it to the end of the game?"

Yusuke said, embarrassed, "Well...no."

Seaman replied, "Me neither."

"I've only made it to the end two times," Genkai answered.

Kaito said, "I can win 76% of the time but I'm sure you've done better."

Kurama said, "No that's about my skill level. Yusuke, Genkai, Seaman, you'll take on the lower goblins when Kaito and I will face the Goblin King."

Gamemaster shouted, "I'm starting now and you can't stop me!"

Kurama replied, "That's fine."

* * *

 _All of the games go the same way_. Now we skip to Kaito vs. Gamemaster

Yusuke whispered to Kurama, "You know Kurama, Kaito loses to him remember? Are you going to be okay with defeating this brat again?"

"Knowing Koenma will bring him back to life later will help," he replied sadly, "but it still doesn't feel right."

Yusuke asked, "Are you going to be okay?"

Kurama answered coldly, "I'll be fine."

"You sure?"

"Don't ask again," his eyes glazed over with death.

"Alright," Yusuke said nervously, "I'll just stand over here."

Kaito walked over and said, "I can't believe it, I actually lost."

Kurama asked, "How do you feel?"

Kaito answered, "Besides my ego I almost feel better after losing to him. I thought he'd take my soul

"Of course," Kurama replied, "because his objective is wrong. He doesn't nessessarily want to win but he wants to drag this out as long as possible so Sensui can make the hole to demon world. I'll do what I must."

* * *

Kurama won, and Gamemaster died.

Yusuke said, "Now that that's over, is everyone alright?"

Genkai said, "You three," talking to Seaman, Yarnigisua, and Kaito, "we'll reconviene at the entrance of the cave. The others will move on ahead as planned." Kaito took Gamemaster with him.

Yusuke said, "Hey, Kurama. I know you didn't want me to ask-"

Kurama looked up, death still in his eyes, and said, "I have no regrets Yusuke."

Yusuke whispered to Hiei, "Hiei you've known him a lot longer than I have, is he okay?"

He replied, "He'll be fine, remember? He uses that animosity against Toguro later."

"It still makes me nervous," he said.


	34. Episode 34

They made it to where Sensui and the others were in the cave.

Yusuke said, "About damn time we got here. I have one question for you Sensui."

"Go on I'm listening," Sensui replied calmly.

"If you want all humans to die so bad then why did you build this in the middle of a massive maze tunnel system?" Yusuke asked, "Seriously it took hours for us to walk down here and if we made a wrong turn we'd get beyond lost. What if all of your stupid demons didn't make it to the human world."

Hiei said quietly, "You actually brought up a good point."

Sensui replied, "Most demons have a sense of smell strong enough to smell humans even from here. You left a great trail for them, walking down here. The others will follow the pack."

Yusuke walked forward and said, "Guess you really did think of everything."

Kurama held him back and said, "Wait, remember what happened before. Everything has to go exactly the same. Including your demise."

"Right," he replied.

Sensui stood up and said, "If you can defeat him I'll give you Kuwabara back unharmed." Gourmet stepped forward.

He said, "Kurama's a lot more torn up over Gamemaster's death than you realize, Yusuke."

"Yeah, yeah, shut up," Yusuke replied, "kick is ass Kurama!"

Kurama stepped forward.

* * *

 _The fight went exactly how it went before._

Yusuke remarked, "Kurama if I ever said or did anything to piss you off I'm sorry."

Kurama explained, "He'll suffer like that until he'll die, and since he can never die at this point he will suffer for eternity."

Yusuke shouted, "The game is over Sensui! Give us Kuwabara back!"

Sensui replied, "I already have." Kuwabara sat near the water all tied up. He tried screaming but it was muffled.

Kurama said, "There!"

They all ran over to him.

Hiei remarked, "It's that dark soul again. Don't tell me we have to get trapped in it yet again."

Kurama replied, "Afraid so, it's integral to the plot later." He took off Kuwabara's mouth guard.

Kuwabara said, "I can finally talk again, thanks."

Everyone got swallowed and Yusuke got spat out.

* * *

Inside the shadow creature...

Kuwabara demanded, "Can someone untie me yet?"

Kurama did so and said, "I suppose now we just wait until Yusuke is about to die before we break out."

"Forget that!" Kuwabara shouted, "I'll get my spirit sword back, watch." He tried to power up.

Itsuki appeared and said, "Aren't we optimistic?"

Hiei asked, "How about this time we kill him so we don't have to hear him talk? It's not like it matters in the end anyhow."

"No," Kurama warned, "he still controlls the creature we're in. Kill him and it'll change our fates."

Hiei demanded, "Spare us your talk lover boy, I don't want to hear it."

"How do you know so much?" Itsuki asked, showing his extra arms.

"This isn't the first time we've been through this," Kurama replied.

Kuwabara asked, "Should we really be saying that?"

"Like Hiei said," Kurama replied, "it doesn't matter what he does or doesn't know. For now we're trapped in here until you can tap into your power."

* * *

The fight...

Yusuke said, "I know this is all going to go to hell Sensui."

"What's this?" he asked, "Giving up?"

"Not quite," Yusuke replied, "I knew the moment I laid eyes on you that something was fake about you. Just show me your true personality, the real Sensui out of the 7 of you, and sacred energy now and get this over with."

Kuwabara asked, "Should he really be doing that? He fought a lot longer before."

Kurama explained, "We only need the integral parts of the fight and the plot. Nothing before his sacred energy really mattered so it's fine."

"You really have been through this before," Itsukit replied, "how?"

Kuwabara replied, "You don't need to know."

Koenma appeared in the cave and said, "Yusuke wait!"

"What the hell are you doing here?" he asked, "Keep your pacifer in your mouth for this it doesn't help much anyway."

Kurama said, "Yusuke no, you need him to try!"

Koenma asked, "What are all of you saying? My maffukan can handle this. Get out of my way." He took out his pacifer and tried to use it against Sensui just as he turned into his true personality.

 _Just like before, it didn't have much effect against him because it couldn't do anything against the sacred energy. Sensui forced all of it upward and made a huge hole into the ceiling of the cave._


	35. Episode 35

Still fighting Sensui...

Koenma fell to his hands and feet and said, "It didn't work. How did it not work?"

Sensui said, "Your powers don't work against sacred energy. What a waste of your royal saliva." He threw the pacifire away.

Yusuke stood up, his shirt torn off and his jeans a wreck. He said, "Alright Sensui, I've got a plan and I know, you know, I know what I'm thinking."

Kuwabara shouted, "Urameshi wait!" He tried to power up his new spirit sword but nothing happened.

"You're still pathetic," Hiei shouted, "would you hurry up already?"

Kurama said, "Patience, Hiei."

Kuwabara shouted, "Don't do it yet, no! I have the power we need, we all know it!" Sensui proceeded to beat the crap out of Yusuke. "You've played your part, now it's time for me to play mine!" He tried again but only his normal spirit sword appeared.

Right when his spirit sword did appear, he cut down the shadow creature and Yusuke was stabbed in the heart by Sensui. He died instantly.

* * *

Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei are now by Yusuke's dead body just as the hole to demon world opened.

Kuwabara said sadly, "I knew he was going to do it but it's still painful to watch him dead right there."

Kurama replied, "We shouldn't use up our energy for no reason."

Hiei said, "Do whatever you want, I'm still going back to demon world." He started charging toward Sensui.

Kurama turned into Yoko Kurama in outward appearance and said, "Of course." He followed Hiei.

Kuwabara shouted, "Guys wait for me! I'm coming with you." He ran after them.

Hiei shouted, "Here is a one way ticket for you straight to hell you bastard!" The dragon of the darkness flame came out of his arm and attacked Sensui while incinerating every other demon in the area. They all followed him to demon world.

* * *

Yusuke is back from the dead and he flew to demon world on Puu with Koenma. Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara were completely out of breath from fighting Sensui.

Yusuke asked, "What the hell you guys, you knew I was coming back this time you didn't have to use up all of your energy to try and avenge me or whatever."

"He still killed you," Hiei replied, "that alone deserves death."

"Well now that I'm one of those S class demons again it times to kick some ass," Yusuke replied, "now it's just me and you, well, me and you, and you, and you, and you, and you, and you, and you. Let's finish this."

 _The fight went exactly the same way._

* * *

Itsuki came and took Sensui's body away.

Yusuke said, "Screw you, Raizen I could have won that fight!"

Kurama replied, "You'll have to tell him that in person later."

"What are you talking about?" Koenma asked, "How can you be so sure Raizen is Yusuke's ancestor?"

Kuwabara replied, "We don't, just a lucky guess. Haha. We should get back to human world, okay? Look, Hiei's already passed out." He looked at Hiei sleeping on Puu.

"Load up Puu," Yusuke said, "we're going home."


	36. Episode 36

Our favorite team has been in human world so quite some time. Yusuke's already gotten the message to go meet Raizen meanwhile Hiei and Kurama are about to get theirs.

Hiei said, "It's about time."

"Hiei!" Kurama said, completely shocked.

"What?" he asked, "You forgot I showed up here when we got these messages? I'm sick of reliving this life."

Kurama replied, "It does seem repetitive. Are you excited to see Mukuro again?"

Hiei glared at him and said, "What about Yomi for you, ready to face your past?"

"Not really," he answered, "I know I've done it before so it shouldn't be too hard. Are you even going to look at your message?"

Hiei asked, "Why bother? I already know what it says." He threw it in the trash.

"Very well," Kurama replied, throwing his out as well, "no point for me either."

* * *

The SDF have opened another tunnel to demon world for Yusuke and Hiei to enter at Genkai's temple. Kurama decided to hold off for a few months.

Kuwabara asked, "You're all going to demon world?"

Yusuke asked, "Why are you so surprised dumbass? This is exactly what we expected to happen."

"I still don't like our favorite team splitting up," Botan said sadly.

Kuwabara asked, "You too Hiei and Kurama? You're just going to fight against each other in demon world?"

Hiei said, "That won't happen, but if it ever does happen in the future so be it."

"I considered you guys my friends," he said, "but your no friends to me."

Hiei replied, "I think I can live with that."

Kuwabara shouted, "You little punk!" He jumped over the railing and grabbed Hiei by the collar.

Genkai said, "Stop acting foolish! Just because they're fighting in demon world now doesn't mean they'll turn evil."

"Evil is all demons do," Kuwabara replied.

Yukina said, "Kazuma just because someone is born a demon doesn't mean they're evil, or have you forgotten that I'm a demon too?"

Kuwabara replied sadly, "You're right," he let Hiei go.

Yusuke walked over to him and said, "Hey."

Kuwabara demanded, "What?"

"Get into a good school okay," he replied, "I know you will. I'll be back soon, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Kuwabara said, "it's just that this is no one's favorite arc."

Yusuke asked, "Why do you think the writer is cutting it short?"

"Yeah you do have a point," he replied.

* * *

Yukina pulled Hiei off to the side from the others.

Yukina asked, "Hiei?"

"What is it?" he asked.

"I want you to take this," she said, taking off her necklace and holding it out to him.

He took it from her and held it in his hand. "Why?" he asked.

Yukina explained, "It belonged to my mother. When an ice maiden baby is born, the mother sheds a tear. Because my mother had two children she shed two tears. The other one belongs to my brother. I want you to have mine."

Hiei looked at the necklace, and then at her, and asked, "Yes, but why?"

"I think you can find him for me," she replied, "if you haven't already." She smiled at him.

Hiei looked at her and asked, "What is that supposed to mean?"

Yukina said slowly, "I remember now. It didn't come to me before, but I now know for sure."

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

She explained, "They say ice maidens don't remember much of when they're born. Our memories don't really come into focus until we're nearly a year old. But I remember something strange right after I was born. I was placed next to fire. The heat that poured off of it felt so alive against the cold dead air. Later I learned it was my brother. He was born in a flame so intense no one could even hold him, they had to cover him in a sacred cloth. I remember that heat so well. It was as if everyone and everything in the ice world was dead compared to my brother."

Hiei asked, "Why are you telling me all of this?"

Yukina said, "It was you, Hiei. I know."

"What?" he asked, startled.

She continued, "The first time we lived through this life I couldn't really tell for some reason. Hindsight really is 20/20, as they say. But your fire, it's exactly the same as it was that day when we were born. The only thing is, you don't have your necklace."

Hiei asked, "What makes you so sure I'm your brother now all of a sudden? You just said it, I don't have a matching necklace."

Yukina smiled and said, "You saved me at the dark tournament. Given your personality you would have let anyone else die under that wall, Hiei."

"Take your necklace back," he said, handing it to her, "you don't deserve to have someone like me as your brother. Trust me on this."

Yukina stepped back and refused. Instead she asked, "What happened to yours?"

Hiei hesitated, then answered, "I threw it away. I don't need some garbage trinket from a village who left me for dead."

"Do you know what I think?" she asked, "You're lying. Keep the necklace, Hiei, at least for now, it'll help you find your own."

"What makes you so sure I'm searching for mine?" he asked.

Yukina explained, "Your soul is unrested. I think it's a power our father had, no ice maiden ever had that, I assure you. I can tell you're desperately looking for something. Since you already found me, and you don't have your necklace, you must be looking for that."

Hiei finally took the necklace and put it around his neck, hiding it from view under his shirt. He said, "You're not as innocent as you make us all seem to think."

Yukina asked, "You think I didn't go through hell growing up just because I wasn't thrown off a cliff like you? When you found me I was being tortured, Hiei, think about that."

Hiei replied, "You needn't remind me. I told you, I should have come sooner."


	37. Episode 37

The tunnel was open.

SDF Guy said, "Yusuke, it's ready for your departure."

"About damn time," he replied.

SDF Guy said, "I know you're not going to take my advice, but don't come back here."

"You're right," Yusuke said, "I'm not going to. Thanks for wasting your breath on me." He jumped into the portal and once he got into demon world it was closed behind him. "Wait, wasn't Hiei supposed to come through here too?"

* * *

Still in human world...

SDF Girl said to the captain, "Sir, we have another demon that needs passage to the demon world. Why did you close it already?"

SDF Guy looked over at Hiei talked to Yukina. "Son of a bitch," he replied.

SDF Girl explained, "Sir now we have to open another portal into demon world."

Kuwabara said, "Huh, no one even mentioned that last time."

Botan replied, "Yes, it is a bit of an oversite. We know Kurama's leaving later, maybe they forgot about Hiei?"

* * *

Hiei told Mukuro his whole life story and she gave him back his necklace. After he finished recovering he woke up in a bed, naked, with his sword and clothing off to the side. Mukuro was creepily sitting across the room.

He sat up and asked, "What?"

"Be grateful," Mukuro said, "you don't have to charge into death just yet."

He grabbed his clothes and said, "I didn't ask for this, you're aware right? I only asked to see your face. So, you've gone through your own version of hell." He quickly got dressed.

Mukuro asked, "How much did you see? I tried to telepathically communicate with you but you were unconsious after all."

Now completely dressed, he replied, "I heard and saw everything you showed me. I had no idea you were a woman under all of that mess."

"You're still sure there isn't any point in living?" she asked.

Hiei answered, "Yes. Now that Yukina knows the truth she can take care of herself. Besides, I've found what I've been looking for. I have no purpose."

"Be my second in command," Mukuro answered, "that's all I ask."

Hiei said, "I suppose since you let me live that's the payment you'll take. I accept."

* * *

After Raizen died Yusuke proposed the plan to Yomi and everything went exactly the same. Once the tournament was about to begin our three favorite demons came together again.

Yusuke asked, "Should we even try? We know Enki is going to win in the end anyway."

"Yes," Kurama replied, "we must fight the same way in order to have the same outcome and I really don't want either Yomi or Mukuro in charge. How it ended before was perfect."

"Hiei getting his ass beat by Mukuro, me dropping out with Yomi and you nearly bleeding out with Shigure?" Yusuke asked, "Yeah, sounds perfect."

Hiei asked, "Would you watch your mouth for once?"

"What are you going to do, dragon boy," Yusuke asked, "kill me? You didn't before so you can't now."

"You're starting to make me miss Kuwabara!" Hiei retorted.

Kurama asked, "Could we save our hostilities for the tournament?"

* * *

 _Everything went exactly how it did before. Enki won the tournament. Kurama went back to the human world. Yusuke stayed in demon world to train, and Hiei went to live with Mukuro and have an ambiguous relationship with her. By the way, originally the creator was going to have them as an official couple but there was such a backlash after the manga came out from fans that he toned it down to friendship in the anime. So, who knows what their relationship is?_

Forever Fornever

* * *

Now, time for the OVAs!


	38. OVA 1

Yusuke and Kurama are talking in the city (this was in the manga, not in the anime in case you're lost).

Yusuke said, "The whole barrier being down, they really mean business."

"Well you heard what happened, right?" Kurama asked. Yusuke shook his head. He continued, "King Yama was brainwashing and hypnotizing D class demons to do more harm in human world than they ever would have done naturally. Once Koenma found out he took over being ruler of spirit world."

Yusuke asked, "Really? When did the brainwashing start?"

"Centuries ago," Kurama explained, "to try to keep spirit world the good and peaceful ruler."

"It makes me wonder how many of those guys I fought before were really just being hypnotized," Yusuke said, looking at the sky.

Kurama said, "It's best not to think about it."

"Yes," Hiei said, walking up to them, "it all makes sense now."

"Hiei? Where did you come from?" Yusuke asked.

Avoiding the question, he said, "Hypnotizism makes sense."

Kurama asked, "What are you talking about?"

"After I came to this world, looking for Yukina, I had trouble finding her," Hiei explained, "I went to spirit world to see if they knew where she was. After that I don't remember much. A dark room, being chained to a wall, a bright light, then I met Goki, and you were there too." He looked at Kurama.

"What the hell?" Yusuke asked, "You mean you don't remember anything?"

Hiei explained, "The next thing I remember I had the shadow sword. I don't even remember stealing it from the vault."

Yusuke asked, "Do you remember our fight? What about stabbing Kurama?"

Hiei answered, "Not exactly. I kidnapped Keiko, then the next thing I know he threw blood in my eye when I was transformed."

Kurama said, "Guess where the blood came from."

"After I woke up from your blast to my back I couldn't remember much of what happened," Hiei replied, "even now, it's like it was all a dream. Like it never happened."

Yusuke said, "So you went to spirit world to find your sister and they did that to you?"

"Guess so," he said, walking away.

"Where are you going?" Yusuke asked.

"I have someone to see," Hiei replied, jumping away.

Yusuke asked, "Kurama, you didn't noticed his personality changed at all back then?"

"I did," he confessed, "but I was too worried about my mother to care why he suddenly wanted to take over the world. He never liked humans, but his sudden change in plans seemed odd. Looking back, it's obvious both he and Goki were brainwashed."

* * *

Hiei and Yukina OVA, only this time things are a little different.

Hiei showed up outside of Genkai's temple to see Yukina. "You can have this back," he said, throwing her her own necklace.

Yukina caught it and asked, "Does this mean you found yours?"

Hiei pulled his out from under his jacket and showed her. He confessed, "I shouldn't have lied to you. I knew who you were from the beginning, Yukina."

She looked at him, puzzeled, and said, "I only have two questions then, why didn't you say something before and how did you know who I was?"

He said, "You wouldn't understand the first answer, and it's a long story for the second one."

"Come on!" she said happily as she wrapped her right arm around his left, "We can walk and talk." She started walking toward the stairs. Hiei was so startled he followed alongside her willingly.

Genkai remarked to herself, "It's about time they said something to each other."

Yukina begged, "Well, start talking. Why didn't you say something when we first met if you were so sure I was your sister?"

Hiei confessed, "You're reaction."

"What?" she asked.

He pulled away from her but kept walking. He explained, "I was rejected by our own race, and then I was rejected again by those who raised me later. I've been alone nearly my entire life. I'm the cursed child, Yukina. No one wants me. What makes you want a brother so bad anyway?"

"Don't call yourself that!" she pleaded, "It's a lie! That old woman was a heartless wretch who deserves to burn in hell."

Shocked, Hiei froze. Then said, "That's one way to put it I suppose."

Yukina asked, "Why do you think I don't want a brother?"

"I haven't exactly been kind or warm hearted to anyone I met over the years," he explained, "I tried to kill Yusuke when we first met."

Yukina replied, "We all have pasts we wish to forget," she grabbed his arm again and asked, "How did you know I was your sister?"

Hiei said, "I remember everything since I was born."

"Really?" she asked, "That's horrible, I'm sorry Hiei."

"I always knew you existed," he explained, "but it wasn't until I returned to the village and met Rui when she told me your name."

Yukina asked, "You went back? Tell me you killed them all. They certainly deserved it." She hugged his arm tighter.

Hiei said, "If you want them dead do it yourself. Never wait for someone else to do your dirty work."

"I just might someday," she replied, "thanks for the advice. Now, should we even mention this to everyone else?"

Hiei asked, "Why bother? It's none of their business."

Yukina smiled and said, "I guess you're right. I've been testing the waters and I'm pretty sure the only ones that don't know we're related are Kazuma and Keiko, unless they're just the only good actors. Shouldn't we tell them?"

Hiei pulled away from her again and said, "Say whatever you want."

"Don't pull away I want to feel your warmth again!" she said, and gave him and bear hug as they walked down the stairs.

Hiei struggled lightly against her, not wanting to hurt his sister but also not wanting to be touched, and said, "You're going to make us fall down the stairs. Get off of me. You're already know the truth. Isn't that enough?"

Yukina squeezed harder and said, "You'd catch me if I fell down these stairs, right?"

"I hate being touched," he confessed, "If you weren't my sister I would have set you on fire already." He held her arms away from himself.

Yukina smiled and said, "Come here you big softy." She forced another hug.

"Don't call me that!" he said, trying to hide his smile.


	39. OVA 2

The second to last OVA where everyone is together on the beach.

Botan exclaimed, "I just love the beach." She looked out onto the water ahead of everyone.

Yukina replied, "The sunset makes it feel like dreams can come true!"

"Being here with a princess like you makes me feel like they already have," Kuwabara replied.

Hiei said, "It's been a whole year and you're still just as stupid."

Kuwabara jumped and said, "Oh hi Hiei! When did you get here?"

"He's been standing beside us for several minutes already, Kuwabara," Kurama replied.

Yusuke said, "Don't tell me the great spirit sword user can't feel energies anymore." He laughed.

"Shut up Urameshi!" Kuwabara retorted.

Yukina said, stepping in front of everyone, "Kazuma, I have to tell you something!"

"Oh, what is it? Tell me!" he begged.

Yukina announced, "Hiei's my long lost brother!"

Everyone but Hiei fell to the ground in complete shock. Hiei closed his eyes, waiting for the incoming questions.

Kuwabara stood up and shouted, "What! Stop joking around, baby, that isn't very funny."

Yukina asked seriously, "Why would I joke about that?" Everyone else started to stand up.

Kuwabara asked, "It's not a joke? Hiei's your brother? You're related? Hiei you're way too ugly have a goregous girl like Yukina to be your sister!"

Hiei replied, "You should look at your own sister and ponder the same thing."

Yusuke said, "Oo, sick burn!" and laughed.

Kuwabara asked, "You knew about this the whole time?!"

Hiei replied, "Of course I did."

Kurama asked, "Yukina, when did you learn Hiei was the brother you've been trying to look for?"

She answered, "I figured it out, and all of your terrible acting helped so I should thank all of you."

Keiko asked, "What are you talking about?"

Botan asked, "You mean you knew all along?"

Shizuru said, "Who knew you could be such a tease." She dragged out her cigarette.

Kuwabara asked, "How am I the only one who didn't know about this? You better start explaining yourselves!" He glared at everyone menacingly while they were all holding back their laughs.

Keiko said, "I didn't know." She looked at the two of them standing across from each other.

"Hiei told me himself," Kurama confessed.

Yusuke said, "It was on the tape we watched before we rescued Yukina. You ran out of the room before it finished playing."

Shizuru said, "That's when I found out too."

"Same here," Botan said.

Kuwabara asked desperately, "So all of you were in on this?"

"I wasn't," Keiko said angrily.

"You and Kuwabara were the only ones that didn't know," Yusuke replied, "well, besides Yukina anyway. That's what we thought."

Kuwabara asked, "Hiei, how did you know?"

"She's _my_ sister, you idiot," he replied.

Kuwabara grabbed Hiei by the collar and demanded, "Why didn't you tell her from the start who you were so she didn't have to weasle it out of all of them?"

"Kazuma don't hurt him!" Yukina pleaded, "I blame myself, I should have told him from the start I knew we were twins." Kuwabara looked at Hiei and let go of his collar.

Botan said, "So whenever you mentioned looking for your brother you were just teasing us to see if we knew? Clever girl."

"It was easy to tell, you're the worst liar Botan," she replied.

"Hey!" she said.

Kuwabara asked, "So this is real? That didn't happen before. How are you even related? You look and act nothing alike!"

"It's not my fault no one had 'the talk' with you yet," Hiei replied.

"That's not what I meant!" Kuwabara shouted. He stopped and said, "Wait, that means if me and Yukina ever get together-" He examined Hiei.

Hiei said, "Don't even think about it, ice maidens like Yukina only ovulate once every hundred years. You'll be long gone by the time anything like that were to happen." Kuwabara glared at him.

Botan asked, "Why don't we go into the water? The sand is so boring. Come on!" She ran to the ocean.

Keiko said, "Yusuke you could have said something to me you know."

"Why?" he asked, "It's not like it mattered."

"Come on!" she pulled Yusuke into the water with her.

Yukina looked over at the water and asked, "Hiei are you going to come with us?"

Kuwabara said, "I'll come with you Yukina!"

Hiei replied, "I'm staying right here."

She said, "Kazuma let's go." As Kuwabara ran into the water she stopped, turned around, and grabbed Hiei's hand. "Come on, you're allowed to have fun too." Too shocked to stop her, he took his shoes and socks off and followed her into the water.

Shizuru remarked, "Now that's something I thought I'd never see."

Kurama said, "Yes."

Freeze frame to everyone on the beach.

* * *

 **The End.**

Or is it?

Yusuke said, "Man that was fun. I wish I could-"

Botan shouted, "No!"

Shizuru said, "Don't you dare!"

Hiei said, "If you say anything else I'll slit your throat."

Kurama pleaded, "Yusuke, twice was enough, really."

Yusuke smiled and laughed, saying, "I know, I know. Now it's the unknown from here on out."

"What about that golden seal movie?" Botan asked.

Kuwabara said, "Let's not go there."


End file.
